The Samurai's Immortal Soul
by Big-Purple-Lizard
Summary: My first fanfic! 4 years after Vegnagun a Samurai stands on the Bevelle Highbridge to be executed.(BaralaiX?) (GippalX?) the plot changes everytime I write a new chapt. so the summery is crap. You guys know the drill, R&R!
1. Farplane Meeting

All she could do was run. Lights flashed by as a few doors creaked open at the commotion. A few curtains opened just a slither to give watchers a peak at what was going on in the streets of Bevelle that night. Sirens sounded and men yelled to one another across streets that were now unusually busy due to the racket.  
  
*This wasn't how it was supposed to be!* She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"This isn't how it ends!!" She snarled through gritted teeth, as she slowed to a walk and spun around to face her pursuers.  
  
*They might have guns,* she thought, *But I have something more...* The young woman planted her feet shoulders width apart, took a deep, calming breath of cool night air. She wrapped her skilled fingers knowingly around the cold hilt of her sword. The long thin blade made a scraping noise as it was drawn from its scabbard. It seemed to come alive. It was perfectly balanced. As she held the tip at nose height in front of her, the polished mythril seemed to give an eerie glow in the moonlight.  
  
The group of men stopped 20 meters away when they saw her standing, like a ghost, in the centre of the High Bridge, sword drawn at the ready. One of the men yelled.  
  
"You are a fool, little girl. How could you take on 8 of us, alone mind you, with nothing but a twig for a sword and a false hope for backup?"  
  
"It is you who are the fools, Bevelle SCUM!!" She spat on the ground, but without taking her eyes from the men for a second. "You think that if you kill me, it will be the end? It will only make my Sisters fiercer!" she laughed hollowly. Suddenly her face hardened. "All this, this bullshit, it will NEVER end! My kind will never die! No matter how hard your precious Praetor tries!" she almost choked on the word 'praetor'.  
  
The Captain tried to stand a little taller and puff out his chest, for even at this distance, it was clear the woman was a great deal taller then he was. Not to mention fiercer. His men knew it too. "Our orders are clear, Samurai," he hissed. "You, and all of your miserable kind, are to be executed. From the tallest peak of Mount Gagazet, to the deepest reaches of the Farplane, no Samurai shall escape the Praetors wrath!" The soldier yelled but he didn't seem to be able to convince even himself that she might lay down her sword and surrender to the statement.  
  
*There it is!* She knew instantly: it was now or never. The quiver in the man's voice told her that he was beginning to doubt that he could take her on in battle.  
  
She twisted her sword with expert speed so that her grip on the handle led the weapon behind her. As it spun, the blade reflected moonlight across the Bridge and, for a split second, into the eyes of the soldiers. Unbalanced and disorientated the soldiers took a few seconds to regain their composure, but by that time the Samurai woman was at point blank, raising her sword.  
  
"MOMENTUM!" she roared as she leapt and spun, slicing her razor-sharp rapier through the torsos of 6 men without blinking an eye. Unfortunately she had missed the Captain, who, by this stage, had drawn and aimed his standard issue Machina Weapon. Breathing heavily, recovering from the last attack, the woman considered her options. They were few. The trigger clicked just as she readied her Shin-Zantetsu attack. She closed her eyes.  
  
*Lady Yuna,* she prayed *I fear will be joining you on the Farplane tonight, old friend...*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Virago? Sister, awake." A soft voice entered the woman's thoughts. Suddenly she felt cold. A chill ran up her spine and she was almost afraid to open her eyes. Slowly, with all her effort, she forced them to open. Cloudy at first, but slowly focusing, she could make out three figures standing before her. Reaching for her sword hilt, she waited for her vision to fully right itself.  
  
"There is no need for your weapon in this place, Virago." Another voice... The figure on the left.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Vira, snap outta it, quick! We need you!" The figure on the right spoke, almost whined.  
  
*I'm dreaming...* She thought, bringing her free hand up to rub at her eyes as if to make what it was she was seeing disappear.  
  
The first voice spoke again, coming from the middle figure as it knelt down beside her and laid a cold hand on her cheek. "No, Virago Sister, you're not dreaming..." Yuna said softly. "You are dead."  
  
Her vision instantly righted itself and she blinked. Recognising the three figures immediately, she released her grip on the sword and gingerly got to her knees.  
  
"Lady Yuna. Lady Paine. Lady Rikku." She bowed, addressing each one individually. "I... I am sorry. I have...I have failed you..."  
  
"You cannot fail us, Virago Sister." Lady Yuna smiled and helped Virago to her feet. "You already succeeded, years ago, when u joined our Sisters, from then on, everything is a bonus to us."  
  
"I..." Virago looked down, "I couldn't get to Baralai." She whispered.  
  
"You givin' up already, Vira? That's not like you!" Lady Rikku gave her a playful punch on the arm. There was a short silence.  
  
"Even as we speak they are attempting to revive you. We don't have much time before they succeed. Yuna?" Lady Paine looked over at Yuna.  
  
"Virago Sister, your mission is incomplete. Is that how you wish it to end?" Yuna teased, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No Lady Yuna, I..."  
  
"No formalities, it's not like you, Virago. So just Yuna, please."  
  
"...Yuna, I don't know what to do. Without you three to lead us," Virago motioned to the three women that stood before her, "The Samurai Sisters are falling apart. I couldn't even get to the temple in Bevelle, let alone ge..."  
  
"Do not judge yourself by this deed alone, for the odds were against you..." Paine said sternly. "You were betrayed, Virago."  
  
"Betrayed? By whom?" Suddenly realising why she had been discovered so quickly in Bevelle, Virago clenched her fists.  
  
"Sister Shelinda, that conniving whore!!" Rikku spat, which was entirely unlike her.  
  
"Former Sister Shelida." Paine corrected. "She always did have a thing for Baralai, poor fool."  
  
"Virago..." Yuna started, "You must uphold our honor. You must save Baralai. If you cannot, then no one can."  
  
"But Yuna," Virago begged, slipping back into the relationship she had had with the three women before they had been sent to the Farplane, a friendship of four years, "Guys, if you can't do it... I mean, you defeated Sin and Vegnagun AND Shuyin, but you couldn't do this, how am I supposed to even..." Virago kept talking but Yuna's thoughts drifted...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, this Dress Sphere this is so cool! And this Garment Grid thing? It's just all so much fun!" Tidus was like a child in a toy shop. He had changed outfits a hundred times, and at present, donned the Samurai Sphere. "This one's the coolest! I'm gonna practice every day with this one until I'm the greatest Samurai EVER!"  
  
Yuna laughed at him, not because she thought his ambitions were silly, in fact she knew that he probably would become the greatest Samurai ever if that was what he wanted, she laughed because she was so happy. She looked at him tenderly from her spot on the beach as he waved the sword expertly in the pale blue moonlight and adjusted the helmet on his head.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tidus had stopped his playing and looked a little hurt.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you, Tidus, I was just laughing." Yuna stood up and brushed the sand from her shorts. Walking over to him she gently took the sword out of his hand and placed it back in it's scabbard. Standing close to him, Yuna took his hand in hers, looked into Tidus' eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yevon help anyone who tries to tear us apart again!" she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Is that all?" Tidus complained as she lowered herself again and tried to walk away. He kept a firm hold of her hand and she stopped to look at him.  
  
"We have to get back to the others, they will be wondering where we have gone." Yuna protested half-heartedly. Then a smirk came to her lips and she slowly moved back into his arms.  
  
"What are you planning, Yuna?" Tidus took a careful step backwards, eyeing his girlfriend with playful suspicion. Suddenly Yuna twisted her arm out of his grip, threw her leg around behind his and tripped him in an expert Berserker move. He fell with an ungraceful thump to the sand and Yuna leapt on top of him.  
  
"Woah, you really are good!" Tidus laughed from beneath the inescapable hold she had on him. Suddenly looking very serious, Yuna looked down to the ground beside her and released her grip on him. "What? What's the matter?" Tidus asked trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"I'm just... worried about Baralai." She said as she got off him and sat in the sand at his side. She drew small circles with her finger in the fine yellow powder that was the sand at Besaid Beach. Tidus could tell she wanted him to ask her why she was worried. He obliged.  
  
"Why? He seems fine to me."  
  
"You haven't known him as long as Paine or Rikku or I have. He's different. His obsession with me is beginning to scare me. At first I wasn't worried, I've had lots of attention from the guys since Sin. But this is different. He actually believes that he and I are destined to be together. I've had to fight him before and I'm afraid that if this keeps up I will have to face him again. Or even worse, that you will have to fight him. He's a strong man, Tidus. Stronger than you can imagine."  
  
"That's why I'll train up on the Samurai Sphere." Tidus said defiantly.  
  
"You make everything out as if it's all so damn simple. Well its not, Tidus. Why can't you see that we are never going to safe, no matter where we are? If Baralai continues this infatuation with me he will stop at nothing, NOTHING, to get me. Do you understand? I wont be able to save you. I wont be able to bring you back... Tidus, I... I never want to lose you again..." Yuna was sobbing and a silver tear sparkled as it fell from her cheek and made the smallest patch of sand wet and glimmer in the moonlight.  
  
"You wont Yuna, I promise!" was the reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liar..." she whispered, her words hardly audible.  
  
"Did you say something Yunie?" Rikku asked as the three other women turned to face Yuna. A tear streaked down her face as Rikku realized what Yuna was probably thinking about and wrapped her arms around her cousin.  
  
"Yunie, its ok. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing anyone could have done. It was his choice..."  
  
"No!" demanded Virago, interrupting. "No, it was a choice he had to make because of Baralai, or what's left of Baralai. Yuna..." Virago took Yuna's trembling hand in hers and vowed anew, "I swear to you that I will restore all of your honor and take vengeance on those who have done you wrong. You and your colleagues deserve nothing but the greatest of lives, instead you were repaid with death. I can feel myself slipping back... I promise to you that my sword will not rest until it has slit Baralai's throat and taken back what he took from you, your friends, and your lover." Virago said the oath with such assertion, that no one doubted that she would, indeed, complete her mission.  
  
The three women watched as the effigy of Virago slowly faded back to the land of the living. They turned and walked off, slowly fading themselves, leaving only pyreflies to play amongst the flowers to the gentle sound of trickling water.  
  
*Yevon help anyone who tries to tear us apart* Yuna's eyes narrowed to a slit. She didn't know who she was praying to, but she preyed that Virago would succeed.  
  
Pain shot through her body. She tried to pinpoint the source and shut it off, but it was coming from everywhere. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. Then the realization hit her. She couldn't move. Not even open her eyes. She took an excruciating breath that seemed to suck more life away than it gave and decided against taking another one until it was absolutely necessary. She could hold her breath longer than anyone she knew, even Tidus much to his dismay.  
  
"It's interesting the effects that Poison has on the body, isn't it?"  
  
*Baralai!!!* she screamed. At least she would have screamed it had she been able to move her mouth. 


	2. A Traitor Revealed

Authors Note: Wow!!! Reviews already!! Thanks guys, it's greatly appreciated! I'm glad u like it so far!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the computer I'm using to write this, my own imagination, what I'm wearing at the moment ( So yeah, Credit where credits due to FFX/FFX-2 and their creators..... Anyway on with the show...  
  
********************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
"I suppose you are wondering exactly what happened?" Baralai's voice came like a dagger into her already racing mind. "Wondering why I would bother to revive you?"  
  
Virago was wondering that actually, among many other things, like what exactly was this poison doing to her body.  
  
"Well... You will be please to hear that I have finally destroyed the rest of your Samurai friends over at Kilika. I'll be honest though, they put up a good fight. No match for poisoned machina though. It was over in about an hour."  
  
*No....it's not true...* A vision entered Virago's mind of Kilika Temple where she and the rest of the Samurai had made their home. She saw all the people, her friends, being ambushed. Slaughtered. She imagined her friends fighting with honour and courage. She saw the expressionless Bevelle soldiers, with their machina, fighting dirty. Raping the women and children. Virago felt a surge of anger and sorrow sweep over her body. Her eyes began to water as tears formed. The poison was preventing her from wiping them away, but it couldn't stop them flowing. And flow they did, one after the other seeped from her closed eyes until she was sure she could have made Bikanel look like ocean.  
  
"Stop that Virago. It's not like you." Baralai seemed a little put off by her tears.  
  
"As if they have any effect on you, you fucking bastard. You know nothing about me or the Samurai. You are a heartless monster. Shuyin paled in comparison to you." When she finished speaking she realised that she had, in fact, said the words aloud. Realising she could talk she tried to open her eyes. At first they opened only a slit. Even though she was in almost complete darkness, the smallest amount of light reached her eyes and she slammed them shut again in pain. She took a few breaths and forced herself focus on drawing the pain away from her eyes. She gritted her teeth and jerked her eyelids up. She felt like there were two blitzballs inside her head, trying to force their way out through her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing, trying to ignore the piercing ache in that reverberated through her head.  
  
"Now that's impressive!" Baralai's voice came to her from beside where she lay. She wasn't sure if she could move her head yet. She didn't want to risk the pain "You just may be as strong as they say you are. I'll believe it when I see it though. Now hurry up and get better, I have a heap of things I need to ask of you."  
  
Virago saw the man get up and walk to stand above her. Had she been able to move, she would have slit his throat there and then. He reached down to her face and with a touch that felt like the flap of a butterfly's wings against her skin, he slowly wiped the tear tracks from her face. Pity filled his eyes as he looked into hers. A strange emotion filled her. How could this man be capable of pity? How could he be capable of Sorrow? After all that had happened, after everything he had done, she didn't believe that man, the man with feelings and emotions, still existed. His face softened and he looked as if he were going to cry. Then he said something that shocked Virago in a voice she didn't know the Praetor was still capable of. A voice that begged. "Please, Virago. Don't hate me." He looked away and started towards the door. She heard it open and gently close again. She was alone. With nothing better to do, she decided that sleep was the best thing for her at the moment. She needed to get better, she must survive. She dreamed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat alone on the cliffs near the ruins on Besaid Beach. The water looked like frosted crystal in the glow from the moon. She liked it here.  
  
"Peaceful." She said quietly to herself. A bird called softly from behind her somewhere as if telling her off for disturbing the silence. She smiled to herself and lay back on the soft grass. A cricket called out in annoyance as she almost squashed it.  
  
"Sorry little friend." She said as she picked it up and put it on the ground beside her. She gazed up at the stars and closed her eyes. So bright was the light that came from them that their image seemed to have burnt itself onto her eyelids. She kept her eyes closed until the image had all but faded, then she opened then again.  
  
"Exactly where I left you." She smiled at the stars as the fading image was replaced by the real thing. She did this a few times more, each time leaving her eyes closed that little bit longer until she felt like she had melted into the ground and her body had become part of Spira. She lay in this meditated state for a good half hour until she heard footsteps on the path below her and a hushed giggle. Instinctively she reached for her sword which lay beside her in the grass. Sitting up slowly, she crawled to the edge of the grass and peered over the edge just as Tidus and Yuna walked past.  
  
*Great* she thought, rolling her eyes with a smile. *There goes the neighbourhood...* She got up and decided to go back to the village. Before she turned to leave, a hand found her shoulder.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" a soft voice crooned behind her.  
  
"Yevon! Baralai, you scared the shit outta me!" Virago breathed a sigh and placed her hand on her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." his eyes suddenly looked past her to the beach where Tidus was waving a sword around. He heard Yuna laugh and say something but couldn't make out what it was. "I didn't mean to interrupt your spying!" he grinned and gave her a shafty look.  
  
"I wasn't spying! I was just..." Virago started but Baralai interrupted.  
  
"Leaving?? Yeah I can see that. Stay a while, please. I would like to ask you a few things." Still with his eyes on the pair on the beach, he sat down and patted the grass beside him. With nothing better to do, Virago decided to sit with him for a while.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, both watching Tidus and Yuna. The two were talking but from cliffs, Virago couldn't hear a word of it. Just distant mumblings.  
  
Baralai's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Where did you meet Yuna?" he asked.  
  
"At the Samurai School in Kilika. I was a teacher there. I had asked her to come and take a lesson for me, you know like a guest speaker kind of thing. Of course Yuna being Yuna, was happy to oblige. She is marvellous with a sword, you know. Boy did she give a performance. One the students won't easily forget. Nor me. I was so spell-bound by her swordsmanship. I asked her if, for a fee, she would train me as well. She agreed again of course and offered her services free of charge. Her only request was that I join the Gullwings. At first I thought this was odd. Now I know that the phrase 'the more the merrier' seems to be their motto." Virago smiled at a memory, but kept it to herself. "Anyway, as it turns out, both Paine and Rikku were just as good as Yuna and they all helped. I had to quit my job at the school of course, but I didn't mind." Virago noticed that while she spoke, Baralai's gaze never left the beach, were Tidus and Yuna were standing un-aware of their watcher.  
  
*Odd...* she thought to herself. He looked sinister in the moonlight as his eyes darted from Yuna to Tidus, then back to Yuna. *Odd and a little spooky...maybe I shouldn't say anything more...* Virago stood up.  
  
"I'm going back to the village. Coming?" She asked as she went to walk off. Suddenly Baralai stood and grabbed her arm. His fingers tightened as he spoke.  
  
"I have other things I was to know about Yuna." He hissed.  
  
"Baralai, your hurting me! Let go!" Virago tugged at her arm.  
  
"You so much as mention this to Yuna, you'll live to regret it..." He gave her arm one more tight squeeze, let go suddenly, and stormed off into the darkness. She heard a soft thud as he dropped from the cliff onto the path below and footsteps as he walked back towards the village. She rubbed at her arm. It was going to bruise. She decided that she had better tell Yuna what had happened. Besides, Baralai didn't pose much of a threat...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She will be up and about later today. The speed of her recovery is remarkable, Praetor. The poison used is relatively new, but all the other tests subjects died within hours of infection. I don't know if she will suffer any side effects, save, perhaps, for memory lapses... To get rid of the poison completely she will have to keep taking that Antidote once a day, and seeing as you are the only one who knows where it is, I doubt she will go running off." Virago was awake, but kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow. She listened for more, hoping to find out exactly what it was she had been 'infected' with so she could work on getting rid of it... Without Baralai's 'help'.  
  
"Thank-you Doctor. You have done well. Expect a bonus in your pay this week." Baralai's voice sounded more ominous than thankful and Virago wondered exactly what this 'bonus' was going to be. The doctor was a fool. "Leave me with her." She heard the doctor thank the Praetor and leave the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
She heard the Praetor walk around for a bit. She heard him sit and there was a long silence. Getting bored with just lying there, Virago made up her mind to try and sit up. She opened her eyes and focused all her energy on sitting. To her surprise, it happened easily. The pain had subsided and was replaced with a dull sort of numbness. Looking around her, Virago took in her surroundings.  
  
The room was small, no larger than a small bedroom. She was sitting in some kind of bed. More like a stretcher. There was a small opening in the rear wall and she could see a basin and the edges of a toilet. There was no door though. There were no other furnishings nor was there any kind of window or vent. The door in the wall to her left was made of some kind of metal. The rivets in it suggested that it wasn't a door that would be easily breached. Baralai sat on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite her.  
  
"We spared no expense!" He said as he made a mockingly grand gesture around the room. Virago's only response was to look down at her attire which was a whitish smock with a few stains on it.  
  
"Where is my sword, my armour and my clothes?" she asked.  
  
"We burned your clothes. As for your sword and armour, they are being used to put the finishing touches on your statue."  
  
"My statue?" Virago asked, dumbfounded as to why the Praetor, who had made it his life to destroy the Samurai, could sit here and 'chat' with her or what he could possibly want with a statue of their sole survivor.  
  
"Yes. It's going right in the middle of the High Bridge where you were shot and, in effect, killed. It is a constant reminder to the people of Spira that I will not be played for a fool by anyone ever again. It was Shelinda's idea " He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"And I'm guessing she has been in your pants from the beginning?" Virago gave a disgusted look at the Praetor, and, to her surprise, he rolled his eyes and returned an equally as disgusted look.  
  
A noise outside caused both of them to look towards the door. It opened and before the person entered, they started talking.  
  
"Baralai dear, you've spent more time in here over the last few days with that dead slut than you have with me. I'll have you know that..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Virago sitting up with a ferocious glower aimed right at her. "But I thought..." She started, and looked over at Baralai.  
  
"Judging by the look on Virago's face, I'd say it was a safe bet that you two have met before..." Baralai smirked.  
  
By this time the woman was in the centre of the small room, leaping distance from the stretcher. Virago slowly stood up and the woman took a step away from her.  
  
"And I'll have you know that this 'slut' does not die so easily. You might last longer than I did... Although I doubt it... Shelinda..." Virago lunged at Shelinda, with arms outstretched, ready to rip out traitor's heart with her bare hands if she had to. 


	3. The Dreaming Begins

Authors Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ( Keep reviewing cause it encourages me to write more and update faster!! (  
  
Minamoto Miyuki: I'm really new to all this... what's OOC? Is it a personal preference thing, or a general flaw in my writing? Oh and don't worry, as you can prolly tell by my name, Im a Baralai fan ( so he's not ALLLL evil... You might like this chapter better on the Baralai side of things.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I now own a copy of Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD... as well as my clothes, computer and imagination... I can't take credit for FFX/FFX-2, I'm sure you guys know who can ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Virago saw nothing of the next few minutes. Only red. Her hatred for Shelinda was matched only by her abhorrence for Baralai. Shelinda was caught off balance and when Virago slammed her entire body weight into the woman, she crashed to the floor with Virago on top of her. Virago slammed her forearm down on the woman's throat and kept it there.  
  
"You've been fucking him from the start, haven't you Shelinda? ... HAVEN'T YOU!?" She screamed, pressing her arm down harder making the woman struggle for breath. "Answer me you fucking whore! Or so help me I will break your fucking neck!" She threatened.  
  
"Barala..." Shelinda chocked and flailed her arms helplessly trying to get the woman off her. Virago may have been weak from the poison, but she was stronger than most men she knew to start with, so Shelinda was no match for her. But Baralai just sat there, watching the women. "I haven't.... I just recently... He... I..." Shelinda tried to find words but she was gripped with fear at what Virago would do to her.  
  
*Why isn't Baralai helping me... Get this slut off me you useless bastard!* Shelina thought  
  
"We were your friends, Shelinda... Yuna, Rikku, Paine and I... What have you done, you crazy bitch?" Virago sat up a little and looked down at the woman beneath her. She had moved her arm, and now had a firm hold of Shelinda's dress collar. "Those women had courage, honour and loyalty. The three most important things to a Samurai...To anyone.. You posses none of them..." Virago paused. She got angrier every second that Shelinda lay silently offering no apology. Not hat Virago would have accepted it if she had said sorry. "NONE OF THEM!!" she screamed as her eyes began to water.  
  
"COURAGE!!!" Virago screamed as she lifted her fist and brought it down on Shelinda's face.  
  
"HONOUR!!!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes and visions of Kilika filled her memories. Another punch connected to Shelinda's now bleeding face.  
  
"AND FUCKING LOYALTY!!!" weeping openly now, Virago brought her fist down into Shelinda's face several more times before Baralai decided to step in.  
  
"Guards!!" He yelled, as three men came running into the room. "Restrain the Samurai." He said calmly. The guards grabbed Virago who had almost completely spent what little energy she had.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you bitch!! That's a fucking promise!" Virago struggled in vain against the guards. Shelinda got tediously to her feet and glared over at Baralai. Wiping blood from her cheeks with the back of her hand she walked carefully to the door. She turned to face Virago as she was almost gone.  
  
"I doubt that... Virago." She spat blood on the floor as she turned back around, walked out the door, and slammed it behind her. Virago suddenly felt extremely tired. No longer able to hold herself up, she collapsed in the arms of the guards.  
  
"Lay her on the bed. Quickly, you there,' Baralai stood up and pointed at the smallest guard, "Fetch the doctor! You other two, follow Miss Shelinda and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." The three guards laid her down on the stretcher, bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
Virago breathed deeply, as if she was finding to hard to draw oxygen from the air.  
  
"Hold still, Virago. I'm going to give you an Antidote injection." He brought a syringe out from inside his cloak. Had she had but an ounce of energy left, Virago would have protested, but in the state she was in she doubted she could get any worse. With expert movement, Baralai took the blue bandanna from his head and tied it around Virago's upper arm. He waited a few seconds and pressed his thumb into the crease on the inside of her elbow. Finding a vein, he brought the needle to her arm.  
  
"This might sting a bit..." He stuck in the needle and depressed the liquid into her arm. Virago felt a distant sting, like the snap of an elastic band. She closed her eyes as she felt the affect of the antidote sweep through her wearied body. It seemed to instantly rejuvenate her. She opened her eyes and looked blankly at Baralai, who knelt silently smiling beside her.  
  
After a pause he spoke. "It's a special mixture my scientists have been working on for a while. Good isn't it?" He said as he carefully put the needle in a small container and back under his coat. He untied his bandanna from her arm and gently retied it around the small drop of blood forming from the needle hole. Virago looked at him while he was doing this. His hair hung down into his eyes and flicked his head a bit to remove it.  
  
"Why didn't you..." Virago started as she sat up in the stretcher and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why didn't I stop you hitting Shelinda?" Baralai finished.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Baralai stood up and sat on the stretcher beside Virago. It made her stiffen a bit, she was uncomfortable next to the man who had killed so many people and she knew could kill her anytime if he wanted to. She was not afraid to die though, only afraid to fail. He sighed heavily and fumbled with a ring on his index finger, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
"She used to say she loved me you know..." He said, still playing with the ring. "She gave me this..." He reached his hand over so that Virago could see the ring. It was beautiful. Mythril inlaid with gold swirls and a Macalanian Crystal set in the centre. Although the woods had long sice diminished, there was a faint glow deep inside it. "I used to think I loved her too... but I realise now that all I loved was the companionship. She gave me everything I needed. Well almost everything..." Baralai took the ring off his finger and clenched his fist around it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baralai stood on the balcony and look out over Bevelle and sighed. The setting sun cast an orange radiance that made it look like the city was on fire. Baralai loved the sunsets and oven stood there for half an hour, watching, until it was completely black. Tonight was not going to be one of those nights. Shelinda was waiting for him. He sighed again and reluctantly drew his eyes away from the horizon. He didn't want to see her today. She had been gone for a week, and when she returned he felt there was something different about her. Sometimes he thought that maybe he did love her. But then there was always Yuna... However just having Shelinda there to say that she loved him was a half comfort. But it didn't fully fill the hole he felt inside him. He walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Well you took your time." She said. She was in his bed, under the covers. She sat up and let them fall from her, exposing her naked form.  
  
"I'm not in the mood tonight Shelinda. I've got a lot on my mind." He walked to the dresser, took off his bandanna and slung it over the chair. He undid his green coat and hung it over the chair as well. He changed into an old pair of shorts and climbed into bed beside Shelinda. He rolled to face away from her and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep.  
  
"I've been gone a week and this is how you behave? ... You know you want me Baralai, don't deny it..." She moved in behind him and pressed herself against him lifting her arm over him to stroke his chest.  
  
"Look, Shelinda, I said no. Don't make me tell you again." Baralai said as he grabbed her hand and took it off him.  
  
"You can't say no to me Baralai. I love you." She said insincerely. Baralai sat up and looked over at her with anger.  
  
"You forget your place, Shelinda!" he hissed angrily at her and got out of bed. He walked to the chair and put his coat back on over his bare chest to battle the chill he suddenly felt. Then he sat down and put his head into his hands. He heard a rustle behind him and a few seconds later, Shelinda was standing beside him, wrapped in the sheet.  
  
"Forgive me, Praetor. I just..." She knelt down beside him and reached under the dresser. "I just wanted us to make love before I gave you this..." She held out a small box to him and opened it. It was the most beautiful ring Baralai had ever seen. The gem set in the mythril and gold ring seem to glow like a Pyrefly. "Take it." She said... And he did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday since then, the ring had been getting duller and duller. As if once it had once contained hope, but day by day it gave up a little more.  
  
Screwing his eyes shut, he thrust his fist towards Virago. "I want you to have it." He said with some effort. "Take it." He opened his fist. His hand trembled as if the ring weighed tonnes. Virago reached up then drew her hand back.  
  
*Why should I take a gift from this monster?* But something compelled her to reach back and take the ring. It felt so light that it was almost as if it wasn't there. The glow seemed to intensify as she looked at it. For a second she thought she saw something move inside the crystal.  
  
*Just a trick of the light...* she thought. She put the ring on her finger but it was too big. She tried it on her thumb but it was still too big. With a sigh she went to give it back.  
  
"It's too big. I'd lose it if I tried to wear it." She said with disappointment, then wondered why she felt disappointed.  
  
"Wait..." Baralai said as he reached up to his neck and undid a silver necklace he was wearing. Virago had never noticed it before. He took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto the chain. He reached over to put it around her neck. She leaned away from him, still unsure as to why he was being so nice.  
  
"Please, Virago, I'm not going to hurt you..." he said softly. She stared at him and their eyes met. She was shocked to see deep sadness permeating his entire face. She stayed still as Baralai reached the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp at the back. He lifted her hair out from under the chain and moved the ring around to the front so it fell neatly in the groove just below her collar bone. Baralai smiled. "It suits you."  
  
Virago put her hand up to her neck and held the ring in her fingertips. It seemed to tingle and grow warm with her touch. Still with the ring in her fingers she looked back at Baralai and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me. Yesterday you were trying to kill me, and today you're giving me gifts?? I don't understand."  
  
"Well, for starters, it wasn't yesterday. You've been here for just over a week. When we first spoke, I left and you slept. The doctor advised me to keep you sedated, as it would help the healing process. At the time I wanted you to get better quickly because I wanted to kill you myself... But now..." Baralai looked down at the floor. He seemed to be arguing with himself as to whether to tell Virago something or not. She wanted to tell him to keep going, she needed to find his weakness. Although after everything that had happened that day, she was beginning to wonder if Baralai was really the one to blame for all the heartless death and destruction...  
  
"Baralai, I..." Virago started, looking at him. But he didn't return the look. Instead he continued talking.  
  
"I've been having dreams, Virago. Dreams that chill me to the bones just to think about. Ever since you were brought here I've not had a night without one. Each one is different, but they are all the same. I watch, helplessly, as a stranger kills my friends one by one. I scream and yell, but they never hear me. I try to run and help them but no matter how fast I run, I never get there in time. Like I'm running but not going anywhere...  
  
I never see the killer's face, and just as the death blow strikes I reach them. Every time it's the same, I kneel down beside my dying friend, then suddenly the killer is gone and I realise that I was the one doing the killing. I am covered in blood. They all look at me with eyes so full of sorrow, they all ask why, and I try to tell them it wasn't me, but they can never hear me. Then I hear laughing. Laughing I have heard somewhere before but can't put my finger on where. I get up and ask who's there, but there's no reply, just the laughter getting slowly louder. It gets louder and louder as I franticly search for its source. It gets so loud my head starts to hurt. I scream for it to stop but it never does. Then I wake up, tears already streaming down my face, breathless. Then something odd happens. The ring starts to burn on my finger. It gets hotter and hotter. In the end it gets so hot I have to take it off. I am certain now that you, the ring and the dreams are all connected, but I don't know how. Just now, when I gave it to you, the ring glowed like it used to when Shelinda first gave it to me. I was hoping you would be able to help me..." Baralai looked at Virago with pleading eyes.  
  
"Baralai, I have never seen this ring before, never had a dream like the one you explained, and before now, I hadn't seen you in years. How could I possibly help? And, more to the point, what on Spira makes you think I would want help you, of all people?"  
  
"Because we used to be friends, Virago. You owe me a few favours. And besides, you're alive aren't you? I could have killed you a hundred times but I haven't. You owe me at least for that. All I want you to do is wear the ring when you sleep tonight and tell me if you have any dreams."  
  
It was at that moment that doctor knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, Praetor. I was in the woods when I got your message. I came as fast as I could." He looked at Virago, then back at Baralai. "She seems fine now though..."  
  
"She needs something to help her sleep, doctor." Baralai said as he stood up. "And some clean clothes..." he added with a smirk looking at the blood splats on her white nightgown from Shelinda's nose.  
  
"I am the doctor, not the errand boy. Get someone else to get the clothes." The doctor said sternly.  
  
"And I am the Praetor, you will do as I say without question." Baralai snapped back just as angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Praetor...Right away..." The doctor bowed and left the room.  
  
Baralai turned to leave then looked back at Virago. "Please, Virago... Please help me. I don't know who I am anymore..." He looked her in the eyes. "Please..." He turned, walked out and gently shut the door. Virago heard a key turn in the lock.  
  
*Hmm... You want me to help you but you still lock me in... some hospitality...* she thought.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the doctor came back with a sleeping tonic and some clean clothes. He left without saying a word. Virago took a quick shower in the small bathroom-ette, and changed into a pair of shorts and a singlet. She sat on the bed and fumbled with the ring that hung on the chain around her neck. She sighed, downed the sleeping tonic and lay down. She stared at the ceiling blinked twice, and promptly fell asleep...  
  
She dreamed... 


	4. The Dream that Hasn't Faded

Authors Note: Ok, another chapter... this one took longer because we have family over from England ( Anyway, as for the OOCness, I know its hard to swallow, but I think the best way to know more about a person is to see what they are like in a personal crisis. Baralai's crisis is building up in this story, so he has gone from Nice, to nasty and now he is finding out who he really is inside. I hope you can all tell by the end of this chapter who it is I'm setting up to take Evil Baralai's place as the villain in this story. But for all of you guys who have said you like Baralai evil, there's more of that to come in later chapters too. ( So I hope this explains it all a bit more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Final Fantasy or anything associated with it, do you think I'd be writing fanfic?? (Actually I prolly still would cause its fun and I enjoy getting reviews.. the good and the bad*hint hint* )  
  
Virago was in Macalania Woods, at the Spring. It was near dusk, and there was no sound to be heard but the trickle of the spring. She looked around, cautiously surveying the area. Why was she in the woods? Of all places...  
  
She realized she was wearing her full amour and her sword hung at her hip. "A dream...But this feels so real..." she said quietly to herself. She bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt. While she was looking at it she realized the ring was now on her finger. A perfect fit. *Odd* she thought. Then she heard footsteps behind her. For some reason she suddenly felt scared. Dropping the dirt, she stood and walked a little way into the darkness of the woods, out of the view of whoever was coming. She could still see the Spring and the small clearing in front of it. She crouched low, hand on her sword, waiting. Then she saw someone she did not expect to see. Tidus.  
  
He walked into the clearing and sat down. He waited for five minutes, and just as Virago was about to get up and go and say hello, he looked around at the woods and she was sure he stared right at her, but his gaze then continued as he turned around at more approaching footsteps. Virago turned too to see who it was. She saw someone who she expected to see even less than she expected to see Tidus. It was Shelinda.  
  
*This dream is just getting stranger and stranger...* Virago thought to herself as she drew her sword out an inch, as the traitor approached her friend, Yuna's lover, and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Shel. How's things?" Tidus asked with an awkward smile.  
  
"I'm great Tidus. Everything is perfect... Well at least it is now..." Shelinda moved closer to Tidus. He leaned away from her.  
  
"Shel, why did you ask me here? Alone...? I'm really pretty busy with Yuna these days, I can't keep running off and not telling her where I'm going..."  
  
"For Yevon's sake... Does anyone ever stop talking about her... It's always 'Yuna this' or 'Yuna that'. She's not that great you know." Shelinda found a rock and threw it into the Spring. It made a plopping noise that seemed unnatural and for some reason really irritated Virago. Shelinda continued. "Anyway, like I was saying, I didn't come here to talk about Yuna... I came here to talk about us..."  
  
"Us?" Tidus' look was almost laughable as he turned to face her. He was always good at making goofy expressions. Virago let out a snort of concealed laughter. Then bit her fingers when Shelinda looked around.  
  
"Yes Tidus... 'Us'..." She said as she turned back to him and grabbed his hand. "I love you Tidus. I always have. Ever since I first met you. I'm almost certain you feel the same about me. Am I right Tidus? Am I?" Shelinda looked at him and held her breath.  
  
Tidus took his hand out of hers and stood up. "I'm sorry Shel, but no, I don't. I love Yuna. I always have and I always will. You're a great friend but I just ... I don't feel that way about you. I'm sure you understand Shel, I practically came back from the dead for Yuna. What she and I have, no one could match... I'm sure you understand..." He looked down at Shelinda who suddenly got up and walked towards the waters edge. She stood silently for a minute. Finally Tidus spoke again. "Shel, I'm sorr...."  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she spun around to face him. The viciousness in her voice made Virago jump slightly, and she drew her sword out another 2 inches. "No I don't understand, Tidus. I love you. Isn't that good enough for you? Aren't I good enough for you??? What makes Yuna so damn special?" Shelinda was pacing irately back and forth in front of the Spring with her hands on her hips. Tidus sighed and smiled to himself, apparently thinking of all the things that made Yuna 'special'. Shelinda could see that she was taking the wrong approach to this, she changed her tone. "And besides," she continued "that Baralai seems to have a thing for Yuna. He's the Praetor you know, and what the Praetor wants, the Praetor usually gets. It wouldn't surprise me if he asked for her hand in marriage soon. And she would have to oblige." She stopped pacing and turned to face Tidus, who gave a short laugh.  
  
"Shelinda, I have fought and killed a person of high ranks within Yevon... You know yourself Seymour's fate. And I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. And besides, Baralai knows Yuna loves me and not him. The whole of Spira knows it. If Baralai loves her then he would know the struggle she has had to get me back, and he would never dream of taking away what she has worked so hard to receive. Baralai is a good man... Besides, I thought you two were kind of an item..."  
  
"Baralai is a damn fool!" Shelinda stamped her foot in frustration. She was getting nowhere, and she hoped it wasn't going to end the way she had promised herself it would if he rejected her. "I've been gone almost a week, and he hasn't once thought to CommSphere me. I told him I loved him, and he said 'I love you too Shelinda.' Yeah? Well love is keeping in contact for fucks sake..." She swore.. Something Tidus had never heard her do before. She had always been so sweet and friendly.  
  
"Shel, what's the matter? You've changed..."  
  
"Changed?? You want to know why? I'll tell you why." She said angrily. "The man who says he loves me ignores me for a week, and the man that I love says he doesn't love me he loves so stupid damn skank with delusions of grandeur who couldn't wear less clothes unless her name was Rikku. And I just spent all my gil on this damn ring for you and now you wont even want it..." Shelinda thrust her hand into her pocket and drew out a ring. Even from her hiding spot under the trees, Virago could see that the ring was the same ring that she herself wore on her finger... Virago looked down at the ring now and noticed its glow had brightened even more. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tidus' voice.  
  
"It's really beautiful Shel... But I couldn't take it. It's not right... Shel I'm really sorry. I can't accept it... I have chosen to be with Yuna, and you can't change that." he said pushing her hand away from him. Shelinda looked down at the ring in her trembling hand.  
  
"Fine, whatever. You know you would have been better off with me than Yuna... You will both regret this..." She said with such malice that Tidus took a step back.  
  
"Look Shel, I think you should go... I have to wait here for the Celsius..." Tidus walked to the edge of the clearing furthest from Virago and faced the Spring. Shelinda, who was now standing to the right and a bit behind Tidus said nothing... She wrapped her fist around the ring, then opened it again and stared at the ring for a few seconds. Then she did something that Virago didn't expect. She put the ring on. She reached under her coat and took something out. Because of the way she was facing Virago couldn't see what it was, but the look on her face was one of wickedness, and this worried Virago. She drew her sword silently all the way out now.  
  
It wasn't until Shelinda was almost a meter away from Tidus that Virago saw what was in her hand. As it caught in the light of the now setting sun, it flashed dimly. It was a blade. Suddenly Shelinda's words 'You will both regret this...' came into Virago's mind. *Shelinda is going to kill Tidus!!!* She thought, standing abruptly. With her sword in her hand she ran towards the pair.  
  
"TIDUS!! LOOK OUT!!" she screamed, but he didn't turn around. The faster she ran towards him, the further away she seemed to get. Just as she burst out of the woods into the clearing, Shelinda was upon Tidus, with the knife ready. Virago screamed again for Tidus to look out, but again, they heard nothing, not even Shelinda looked around. With a stealth that Virago had never seen before, Shelinda drew the blade out to the side, and threw it inwards and upwards into Tidus' side.  
  
"No!" Virago screamed, as she swung her sword to swipe through Shelinda. But as her sword connected to Shelinda's side, Shelinda vanished. Dumbfounded, Virago stood for a moment trying to figure out what had happened. Then she realized... Having not connected with Shelinda, the swing of the blade had kept going, and looking with horror down the length of the weapon, Virago realized it had sliced its way almost 7 inches into Tidus' chest. He looked at her as he struggled for breath and a small trickle of blood came out the side of his mouth. He dropped to the ground, which left Virago standing over him, holding the sword.  
  
"Shit!" she cried, as she threw the sword away and knelt down beside Tidus. "Hold on Tidus, just hold on!" She ordered. She tried frantically to stop the bleeding from his chest, then realized that there was no wound where Shelinda had stabbed him. Not so much as a scratch. "Shit... Shit, shit SHIT!" she kept saying as the bleeding continued and Tidus' face went ghostly pale. He looked up at her.  
  
"Why? Why have you done this to me??" He asked with beseeching eyes.  
  
"Me? I... It was Shelinda, didn't you see her?" Virago tried to explain, but as she spoke Tidus' eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp in her arms. "No.... Oh Yevon no..." She whispered as she lay him down and stood up slowly. As she stood there looking at the young man's body, Pyreflies started to rise out of him and swirl around her. She reached her hand up as one stopped and hovered in front of her. As she lifted it, she realized the ring was now blazing with light. She stared as one of the Pyreflies seemed to vanish into the gem, then watched in horror as they all seemed to get sucked one by one in to ring. Now the ring glowed so fiercely that she could no longer look at it; like white fire engulfing her hand.  
  
Then she heard it. Soft it was at first, but growing steadily louder. Laughter. Louder and louder it got.  
  
Finding her sword on the ground, Virago lifted it up now. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward!" She spoke the words but the laughter didn't stop, nor did anyone come out. It got louder and louder until it seemed to be coming from Spira itself. She dropped her sword and gripped at her throbbing head.  
  
"Stop it!!" she screamed. "Stop it now!!" She fell to her knees as the noise around her seemed to shake her bones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly she was back, standing in the small dark room with the stretcher and the small bathroom-ette. There was a figure standing in front of her and in a panic, she threw a solid punch. As it connected and pain shot through her hand, she realized she was no longer dreaming, as Baralai dropped to the floor, clutching at his now bleeding nose... 


	5. Revelations

A/N: OMG sorry it has taken me forever to update!! I have been on holiday working on my tan!! I made this chapter extra long, just to make up for it. I hope everyone likes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Matrix, FFX-2 or much else, and I wasn't born from an egg on a mountain top!  
  
Chapter Note: Little bit of action here, but when I say little I mean little so don't get to excited! *grin*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
With tears streaming down her cheeks, Virago ripped the ring, (that was now on her finger) off and let it fall to the ground. She then collapsed to the floor next to Baralai. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. The Samurai warrior was a complete mess. Wiping the blood from his nose, Baralai moved to face the crying woman. He put a hand on her shoulder and with his free hand he tilted her face towards his,  
  
"Vira..." he whispered her nickname that only her closest of friends ever used. "Look at me, Vira." He said gently. Slowly she stopped sobbing until deep gasping breaths she was all she could take. She let her hands drop to the floor and looked straight at the man in front of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hit you. I just... The dream... It was so real! I couldn't stop it..." she started.  
  
"It's OK. Vira I understand. I've been having the same dreams for a week now too. Maybe now you will understand a bit more why I have been behaving differently this past week? Why my attitude towards you has changed?" He let go of her face and placed his hand on her other shoulder. With one hand on each shoulder, Baralai could feel why this woman had been so hard to capture. Her powerful shoulders heaved beneath his fingers with every breath she took. But he could tell this sturdy woman was a mess inside. Perhaps as messed up as he was.  
  
Then he did something that he hadn't done with anyone other than Shelinda for years. He leaned his head over to Virago's face so that their eyes were only a few inches away. He looked from her lips back to her eyes then to her lips again. They were damp with tears and parted slightly. Beyond them, he could faintly see the tips of her white teeth. He drew his eyes away from her mouth and back up her face to her eyes that were looking downwards. He realized that she too had been looking at his mouth. He reached up with his hand and traced a tear track down her cheek with his thumb. When his thumb reached her lips he felt her tense under his other hand that still lay upon her shoulder. He had followed his thumb with his eyes but now he looked back to Virago's eyes only to see new tears forming. With his thumb still on her lips, he reached up with his other hand and put it around the base of her neck so that his fingers just touched the base of her hair. Her tanned skin was smoother than he could possibly have imagined.  
  
"I am sorry to have ever made you cry, Vira..." He whispered. When he spoke Virago could feel his breath on her skin, she noticed that it smelt faintly of cinnamon. She closed her eyes and let one last tear fall from them. She knew he meant what he said.  
  
Baralai watched as she closed her eyes. He watched as a tear trickled down her face and came to rest in the corner of her mouth. He swallowed hard and wondered why he was feeling the way he was. A week ago he hated this woman. He had hated her kind. Now after all that had happened in the last 7 days, he was about to kiss her. He wondered if maybe there was more to it than just his head being messed up. Maybe he really did have feelings for her after all these years...  
  
He took his hand from her face and from where he sat on the floor he gently placed it around her waist. He desperately wanted to slide his fingers up under her singlet to feel more of her soft skin, but settled instead for resting his hand on her hip. Baralai closed the gap between their faces slowly, making sure he gave her time to pull away if she didn't want it. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to the side of her mouth where the tear had come to rest and tasted the salty liquid on his mouth. Slowly kissing the corner of her mouth for a second, he then moved the tiniest bit so that his second short kiss landed a little more to the centre. Then, when Virago didn't move, Baralai moved one last time so that his lips were fully aligned with hers. He opened his eyes, saw that her eyes were closed, and closed his again. He then moistened his lips and leant forward to kiss Virago full on the lips.  
  
With her eyes closed she anticipated the kiss. Virago couldn't understand herself or what she was doing. She wanted so badly for Baralai to kiss her and yet at the same time hated him for everything he had done to her. The hands on her neck and waist had been so gentle, so caring. How could a man responsible for such hideous acts be capable of being so tender? Suddenly her dream screamed into her mind and a thought hit her with such force that she almost winced.  
  
*Maybe it hadn't been him! Perhaps it was Shelinda all along? Perhaps she really –had- killed Tidus and the others...* Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she felt Baralai's warm damp lips press firmly against hers. At first she did nothing. She was confused as to why she was letting this happen. The man she was supposed to be killing was kissing her. What on Spira was going on?  
  
She could feel his tongue slide gently between her lips as she opened them a little more to allow her tongue to caress his. Now she was kissing him back!! She wanted to stop but at the same time, she wanted to leap on top of him and finish what he had started. Baralai felt the kiss intensify and tightened his grip on her hip. Virago leaned back against the wall that she had been standing against when she had hit Baralai. As she moved, Baralai moved with her. Never wanting that kiss to end. He felt Virago's hand rise to his waist and slip underneath his night shirt. Her hand was softer than he thought it would be after years of hard training and wielding huge swords. His skin grew goose bumps at her touch. Her fingers weren't exactly made of silk, but they were so steady and gentle, barely touching him, but at the same time, capturing his full attention. For some strange reason, at that moment, Shelinda's face entered his thoughts. And with a rush like dam bursting in his mind, he remembered all the horrific things he had done to this woman who now toughed him so gently. He pulled away suddenly and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered and with his eyes downcast made for the door.  
  
Virago pulled herself to her feet and made a few steps towards him. "No, Baralai, Wait..." she coaxed as she reached for his arm just in time to feel it slip away. But he only took one more step and stopped. He was a foot from the closed door. Suddenly she realised something. "What were you doing in my room in the first place?" She asked to the back of Baralai's head.  
  
Without turning around, he spoke. "I heard you screaming. My room is right above this one. I knew what was happening. I knew you were dreaming. I ran down and ordered the guards to leave. I came in and found you kneeling on the floor. I tried to wake you, but couldn't. I lifted you up onto your feet and propped you against the wall... That's when you woke up..." Baralai turned around to face Virago and rubbed his nose absently. The Samurai blushed for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Sorry..." She whispered and turned away from the man standing by the door. There was a moment silence in which Virago was sure Baralai would leave the room. Instead she felt his arm slide effortlessly around her waist and he slowly turned her around. She noticed the slight smile that had crept across Baralai's features. He lifted a gentle tanned hand to cup her cheek.  
  
"If it means I end up in your arms like this, your free to punch me when ever you like." He said as his smile widened. His eyes found hers and all the malice that had been in them previously slipped away and all Virago could see was sorrow and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Still in his arms she wrapped her arms around him and rested her tired head on his shoulder. "I don't understand any of this. I have sworn to kill you and yet here I am in your embrace..." She closed her eyes.  
  
She sighed as Baralai gently stroked her hair. Out of the plait she usually wore it in, her hair was well down her back. "I don't understand it either, Vira. We used to be friends and then..." his voice trailed off and Virago felt something land on her face. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He was crying.  
  
"It wasn't you was it?" She asked him as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair which hung low on his face because there was no bandanna to keep it up. She wondered where it was and remembered that he had used it to give her the injection and she had left it in the bathroom with her dirty clothes.  
  
*He looks better with his hair out....* She mused.  
  
"No." He replied keeping his eyes locked on hers so that she could see he was telling the truth.  
  
"Shelinda?" Virago asked.  
  
There was a slight pause. "Yes." He pulled away and walked to the bed. He sat down and put his face into his hands. "I loved her Virago. She was the one who took my attention away from Yuna. I knew Yuna and I could never be together. She loved Tidus and any fool could have seen that there was nothing that would take them away from each other. Their's was a love that passed though life and death. How could I have possibly matched that? Shelinda was there for me. Then when she told me she had killed Tidus.... There was nothing I could do. I had to take the blame for it because otherwise she would have been executed. So I made up some story about him attacking me and that I had to kill him. No one would think that the Praetor was lying. No one except Yuna and her friends. They knew Tidus would never have attacked me. Yuna had told me herself that she had made Tidus promise that he would never harm me; no matter what I did. I knew he would never go against her word. And so did she. So when I announced that Tidus was killed, I knew to expect a visit from Yuna and Tidus' Samurai friends, you included..." He looked up at Virago as if asking her if she wanted to know more. Virago walked and sat beside him on the bed. She put her hand on his and squeezed it. He took this as a sign that she wanted him to continue.  
  
"The day you arrived I hardly saw Shelinda; until the end that is. I heard reports that Yuna and the Samurai were in the city and that they were headed for the temple. I knew I needed to tell her the truth but I didn't know if I could. I remember taking the lift down to the main hall in the Bevelle temple. I heard voices and followed them to the entrance of Via Infinito. I ran through the floors right down to the bottom. But I wasn't fast enough Rikku and Yuna were already dead and Paine was very nearly dead. Shelinda may look harmless but her friendly exterior is just a front. Inside she is cruel and vicious. I suppose she finally started doing things for herself...."  
  
"But how could she have killed three of the most powerful women in Spira? All on her own?" Virago questioned.  
  
"She ambushed them from behind. I don't even think they saw who it was. Paine certainly didn't. I ran to her side and drew her up into my arms. She looked at me with tears ready to come from her eyes. I tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't... She..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three women stood on the 101st floor of Via Infinito and looked at one- another.  
  
"Well where in bloody Oblivion is that jerk?" Rikku huffed as she changed from Samurai into her more comfortable Thief outfit.  
  
"We've looked everywhere. I was sure this is where he would be hiding. I can't believe that Tidus would have gone against me... Baralai what have you done...?" Yuna asked, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Something tells me that Baralai might not be the only one to blame here. I've known him a long time and this is totally out of character for him. Maybe we should talk to him first before we... you know..." Paine said quietly.  
  
Suddenly Paine heard a deathly gasp from behind her where the other girls were standing. She spun around and saw Yuna on the floor, blood coming from her neck, and Rikku on her knees reaching out to her, as if trying to tell her something. She heard a noise behind her and went to turn but the knife was already at her throat. Because she had been mid turn, the wound was not as it had been planned. It wasn't quite as deep as it should be but it would be sufficient to kill her. The killer quickly ran into the shadows as footsteps approached.  
  
*Yevon-damn it Baralai, why can't you ever just mind your own damn business!* Shelinda cursed as she realised who had followed her. She considered killing him too, but decided she couldn't be bothered going through the whole process of getting the next praetor under her thumb again. Instead she watched what he would do.  
  
He ran to Paine as she was still breathing. He lifted her up and clenched his hand around her neck. The blood oozed out between his fingers. He knew that there was no way he was going to stop the bleeding and that it was already too late as her face was even more deathly pale than it usually was. Her lips were dry and her eyes matched the colour of the liquid covering Baralai's clothes and hand.  
  
"Why, Baralai? Why have you done this??" She asked in a raspy, disbelieving voice as her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms.  
  
"No!!! No, Paine it wasn't me! Paine, listen to me, please!! Please hear me!! I didn't do it!" But she was gone and there was nothing he could do. "Oh, Yevon..." He whispered. Suddenly he heard a noise in the shadows. "Who is it? Who's there? Show yourself coward!" He wished he had his staff with him. Then a voice came from the shadows.  
  
"That's hardly a nice way to talk to your wife, Baralai, now is it?" Shelinda's voice was hard and cold. She stepped towards him and Baralai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You? How could you do this? These women were my friends. And you... I loved you... And now..."  
  
"Baralai, dear, they had to die or else they would have killed you."  
  
"No. They would have killed you! It's your fault Tidus is dead! I took the blame for the public, but not for Yuna, she deserved the truth. And now, now she will never know. Give me the knife Shelinda. Now! That's an order!" Baralai hissed with such hatred that Shelinda complied.  
  
Then footsteps were heard and three priests and some guards came rushing in. Before they could ask why the Praetor was standing above three dead women, covered in blood and holding a knife, Shelinda stepped forward.  
  
"Well it's about damn time you people got here!! It's just lucky that my husband was here in time to save me from these three devils before they sent me to the Farplane. Clear away the bodies immediately. Then make a statement to the public that the leaders of the Samurai were killed for treachery and any who follow in their course, especially the Samurai, will be hunted down and share the same fates as their leaders." Shelinda ordered. Not knowing whether to agree to the orders, the men turned to their Praetor in question.  
  
Baralai couldn't think straight. He had just watched one of his closest friends die in his arms, and what was worse she thought he had done it. He closed his eyes and hung his head low. He didn't even hear what had been said. The guards and priests took the silence as a yes, and left.  
  
"Now, Baralai..." Shelinda started.  
  
Suddenly he snapped. "Don't even fucking talk to me you murderer. You are lucky to still have your life and I think that had those men not been here, you would have joined Yuna and her friends on the Farplane. Don't ever talk to me again. Ever. Understand?" Baralai said as he felt himself getting angrier.  
  
"But Baral...."  
  
"NOT FUCKING EVER!!" He roared as he threw the knife on the ground and walked off leaving Shelinda alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Baralai, I didn't know..." Virago gently rubbed his arm as tears began to seep from his eyes.  
  
"Nobody does. Nobody but me and Shelinda. And now you." He looked up at Virago and she found it hard to keep her eyes on his face. It was so full of pain and sadness. Luckily he looked away again. "I died inside that day, Vira. I locked myself I my room for months. I hardly ate or slept. The only person I ever saw was Shelinda, and that was only because I had to keep up the façade that we were still together. For the people, you know. Even Gippel and Nooj came to see me. But I sent them away. Who knows where they are now. I haven't seen them in almost a year. In the end I just gave up. I didn't care about anything anymore. I became cold inside and didn't feel like living. I knew exactly how Nooj had felt. I couldn't be bothered thinking for myself and I just let Shelinda make all the decisions. I know I should have hated her, but I couldn't. She was the only one who had been there for me when there was no one else. I was so alone and I hated it...."  
  
Virago gently took hold of his chin and turned his face to hers. As their lips met for a second time, Baralai closed his eyes.  
  
*How can she be so gentle?* he asked himself. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he leaned forward, gently pushing her backwards onto the stretcher. The kiss was so passionate and Baralai could feel himself quickly losing control as Virago moaned softly beneath him. He stoped and pulled slowly away. He looked down at the woman, realising with true awe how beautiful she was. He stroked the few strands of hair out of her eyes and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back.  
  
"You are not alone anymore, Baralai." She whispered.  
  
Baralai stood up. He slowly blinked as if to bring him back to reality and smiled again. "Thank-you, Vira. You have saved me this night. But it must stop now. I have to get back upstairs." He said and Virago could see the disappointment in his face. She smiled back and watched as he walked to the door, open it then close it behind him. But she never heard him lock it... 


	6. The Seach Begins

A/N: wow took ages!! Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!  
  
Seyhak: Thanks for the review again!! I agree that it seems a bit odd (and terribly OCC) to make Shelinda evil, but after all the complaining she did, I figured it was about time she stopped being pushed around and started doing some pushing for herself. That and I never really liked her because she was just annoying. *grin* and I needed someone to hate in X-2 because although Shuyin was evil, it was for a good reason!! And hating the Vegnagun just didn't cut it!! So I latched all my cranky-ness onto Shelinda heh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much, especially not anything associated with Final Fantasy. Except this story!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Virago lay still on the bed, waiting for the sound of the lock. But it never came. Curious, she got up and waked over to the door. Was this a trick? Did Baralai have guards outside waiting for her to open the door? Did he mean to leave it open or did he simply forget. When she finally decided to try the door, it opened without trouble. She looked out and saw an empty hallway to her left and to her right.  
  
*Strange* she thought, *but I can't do much in my pyjamas and I have no idea where my clothes would be.* She remembered Baralai saying his room was directly above hers so that would be the easiest to find. She would find him and ask for her clothes back at least. She cursed herself for not asking before. She quietly went back inside and pulled the door to. She had to find something she could use as a weapon. The room was empty save for the stretcher. *That's it!* she thought as she flipped it over and bent one of its legs. The metal wasn't too hard but it would do. She bent it back and forth until it finally came loose. Her hair was a mess and she knew it would get in the way if she needed to fight. She couldn't find her hair band that had held her plait. So she went to the bath room and picked up Baralai's bandanna. The blue material was soft, almost silky with an elastic feel to it. She slipped it over her head. A perfect fit! It would do the job.  
  
She stood at the door and took a few steadying breaths. *I must get out of here. I have to find Shelinda...* Not that she knew whether Baralai was telling the truth or not really, it was just a hunch...  
  
She opened the door and cautiously stepped out into the dark hallway. She looked left and then looked right. Which way now? She stood and pondered for a bit. Then she remembered something Rikku had said to her once:  
  
.......  
  
"Whenever you're lost, just do what I do!" The young Al Bhed girl piped up. Vira looked at Rikku with suspicious eyes. She had heard about Rikku's previous 'trailblazing'.  
  
"And what might that be, Rik?" Virago replied as the two women sat conversing on the deck of the Celsius.  
  
"Just go left! You can never go wrong with left. It's was everyone does instinctively anyway. They go left. Left, left, left."  
  
.......  
  
*Right then, left it is.* Virago thought with a smile figuring that although Rikku's directions were not always the best, she had a 50/50 chance of going the right way. She walked quietly down the left hall, which wasn't hard to do in her bare feet. The floor was icy cold.  
  
*Typical* Virago thought * Not only are the people cold in Bevelle, but the buildings are too.*  
  
Two minutes later she found what she had been looking for. Stairs. Looking around carefully, making sure she wasn't being followed or watched. She preyed that the stairs wouldn't creak. She had no idea where she was, in fact when she thought about it she didn't even know if she was really in Bevelle. For all she knew she could be in Luca or anywhere. She reached the top of the stairs and looked down the halls. Left and right again. She figured that she had to go right this time, back to where her room would be, and thus to the room that would be above hers on this floor. This hall was different from the one that her room had been on. The hall was much wider and hanging from the high ceiling were long flags that touched the floor. On the flags were Bevellian symbols of the temples, and stripes on the sides and the symbols were the same as on Baralai's coat.  
  
*A little pretentious, Baralai...* She grinned. Up ahead she saw a light coming from a door that was open slightly. *Baralai's room...* she thought. She crept up and stood behind a flag that was next to the door. She was about to go in when she heard voices and stopped. She listened.  
  
"But she's not dead, is she, Baralai? You promised me she would die. Are you too gutless to do it?? Is that it?? You always were a softy. Maybe I should do it..."  
  
"Don't you get tired of having blood on your hands, Shelinda? I don't think we should kill her because it will make a martyr out of her. That's not what you want surely? And I'm tired of people thinking I have done all these terrible things when I haven't!" Baralai sounded angry.  
  
"What's worse dear, doing then deed or admitting to doing it when you didn't? Even if you did tell the truth, no one would believe you."  
  
"I don't care what they would or wouldn't believe, I could MAKE them believe me. I'm not going to kill Virago and neither are you. End of story."  
  
"So you are on a first name basis with her now are you?" Shelinda was getting angry, and if what Baralai had said about her was true, then this wasn't good thing.  
  
"She was a close friend of mine, Shel, you have to understand how hard this is for me. She's one of the only people left in this world who knows who I am inside. Her, Nooj and Gippel, but who knows where they are now..."  
  
"You forgot someone...." Shelinda replied. There was a short silence. "Where's your ring Baralai?" Shelinda's voice rose angrily.  
  
"My ring? Oh.. It must have come off somewhere. I'll find it in the morning. Now please go back to your room, I'm really tired and I have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"You had better find it!" Her voice was filled with force, but also with worry. "Can't I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"No, now go back to your room. And close the door on the way out." Virago swore to herself and pressed herself as flat as she could to the wall. She was glad for the cover the flags were giving her. She held her breath as Shelinda emerged from the door and walked past her in the direction of the stairs. Thinking that what she had heard was good enough not to bother Baralai again tonight (he wasn't going to have her killed) she decided instead to follow Shelinda. With silent footsteps she followed her down the large hall to the stairs and then down them. At the bottom, Shelinda did what Virago was wishing her not to do. She turned right and walked towards the cell that she was supposed to be sleeping in.  
  
Shelinda stopped in front of the door and Virago tightened the grip on the metal stretcher leg in her hands. Shelinda put her ear to the door for a few seconds then stood back. "Stupid bitch!" She hissed at the door. From where Virago stood at the bottom of the stairs, she saw a man approaching in the distance. Shelinda looked up and saw the man. From the distance Virago was from the pair she couldn't see who it was. But she could see that they were very friendly. The man looked cautiously around before taking Shelinda into his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
*You cheating slut!* thought Virago. She then remembered her encounter with Baralai earlier that night and sighed quietly. She watched the pair walk off into the dark passage and considered following them, but she suddenly felt incredibly tired. She needed to think about everything that had happened, everything she had heard. She crept along to her door, opened it and slipped in quietly. She walked to the bed and sat down. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she willed sleep to come, but it refused. It was only then that she remembered the ring. She had thrown it when she had hit Baralai. She got up and began to search for it. Finding it in the corner of the room, she picked it up and went back to the bed. She held it in her open palm, the gem still glowing faintly in the middle.  
  
"What are you?" She asked the ring. Of course it didn't reply it only seemed to grow a little warmer on her hand. Not wanting a repeat of the dream she had had, she chipped a bit of the stone wall out beside her bed and put the ring in the hole she had made. She then stuck the bit of stone back in.  
  
She lay back on the bed and stretched. This was all so strange. Was she still bound to kill Baralai, even though it wasn't him that had done all the killing?? Did she have to kill Baralai –and– Shelinda? If only she could speak to Yuna again. She would know what to do. She lay down and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virago awoke. She was in one of the beds at the Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad; she knew the place well from her travels around Spira learning many of the arts needed to be a Samurai. Confused, she stood up and walked out into the main foyer. There was no-one in sight. She opened the door and looked down the road both ways. Not even the hover operators were there... *Odd* she thought. Just as she was about to go for a walk around to see what the hell was going on, she heard a familiar voice call to her from the lookout cliff just in front of the Agency.  
  
"Over here, Vira." Yuna called. It was at this moment that Virago realised that she was in her armour and her sword was attached to her hip.  
  
"Not another stupid dream! This is ridiculous. And since when did you really know you were dreaming??" She said to herself as she shook her head and made her way over to her friend who was sitting alone on the grassy edge. It was like she was awake but not awake at the same time.  
  
She sat down next to her friend, unhooking her sword and placing it beside her. "What's going on here?" Virago asked Yuna who looked at her and smiled then looked back out to the ruins far in the ocean. "Yuna..." Virago started when her friend didn't answer. "It wasn't Baralai. None of it was." Yuna turned to her now, her face filled with curiosity. Virago thought she could see a hint of relief in her eyes.  
  
"Then who..." Yuna started.  
  
"Shelinda. She did not just betray me. You, Paine, Rikku were all her victoms... As was Tidus..." Virago looked at her friend whose face seemed to burst with happiness.  
  
"You know where he is? What happened??" Yuna grabbed her friend's shoulder and held her breath.  
  
"Well not exactly.." Yuna's face fell. 'But I do have a good idea. Well, see, it was this dream I had. Usually I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, but lately," Virago looked around her, "lately I have begun to wonder about things... Anyway. I had this dream where Tidus met with Shelinda in Macalania Woods and she told him she loved him. He turned her down of course, but she wasn't happy. She tried to give him a ring. But he gave it back to her saying he couldn't take it because he loved you. He told her to go home and she went to leave. But then... then she came back and Tidus wasn't looking. She... She... She stabbed him. I watched as pyreflyes escaped his body. They swarmed around then suddenly something really strange happened. They seemed drawn to the ring that Shelinda had tried to give him. Then they all disappeared into it. One by one. I think this ring was something that stopped him from reaching the Farplane. Either way, I have the ring now, but I'm afraid to destroy it in case it takes Tidus with it. And on top of all of this..." Virago paused for a breath. "I promised you that I would kill Baralai, but I don't think I can now. He seems... different. And I truly believe that it wasn't him that... you know..." Virago nodded at Yuna.  
  
Yuna let her breath out in a long sigh and slowly shook her head. "I am beginning to understand why Shuyin did what he did to find Lenne. I miss him so much, Vira, and I'm beginning to wonder if, for the second time, I'll never see him again! You have to figure this out for me, Vira. You're my only hope!" she pleaded with her friend. "You have to find out more about this ring and if there's a way to undo what Shelinda did!" Yuna had tears in her eyes and it made Virago's heart ache to see how desperately Yuna wanted to see Tidus again.  
  
"Of course I will!! But what about Baralai?"  
  
"Vira, you have been one of my best friends for years now! I trust your judgement... The truth is that this is kind of what I had preyed for. Paine always had faith in him. That there was some good left. I didn't want to believe he was a bad person. But Shelinda..." Yuna almost hissed the name. "But you mustn't do anything until you find out more about the ring." Yuna looked around and stood up. "You need to wake up now Vira." She said as she started to fade. "Find Tidus, Vira. Bring him back to me. Please!" Then she was gone and the bright sunshine that beat down on the Mi'ihen road started to grow dark as the dull walls from her cell took their place around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She blinked a few times and slowly sat up. She took the small piece of stone out the hole in the wall and removed the ring. She looked at it for a few seconds then slipped it on her finger. It fit! She eyed it doubtfully then spoke.  
  
"Tidus, if you're in there, I could use your help..." She said with a smile, not believing that she was actually talking to a ring. The suddenly it glowed brighter for a second and dimmed again. *This is just too odd* Virago thought. But then she remembered a couple of accessories she had seen in Yuna with. One she had called a Wring the other a Bloodlust. Both containing souls. Maybe this was the same thing. With this in mind she got up and went to go to the bathroom when something near the door caught her eye.  
  
She walked over to the bundle near the door and her mouth dropped open in shock. It was her armour! And her SWORD!! This was too good to be true. She looked over her stuff carefully. There was nothing wrong with it. If anything it was better than it used to be. Cleaner, at least. She grabbed it and took it to the small bathroom. She had a quick shower and dried herself off. Her armour was very similar to what Paine used to wear. Pants, not a skirt, and a long sleeved coat with a purple material sash to tie around the waist. The pants and jacket were made of think, but surprisingly soft, Humbaba leather. The best you could get in Spira. She put on the pants and a white shirt that was left from the clothes that had been left for her from the start. She then slipped her coat on and fastened the sash around her waist. Wondering where her helmet was, she decided instead to put Baralai's bandanna back on. Walking back out to into the room she picked up her sword, still in its sheath, and slowly attached it to the sash; completing her outfit. She then steadily withdrew it from its cover and held it in front of her. She sighed deeply at the comforting feeling that washed over her now that she was back in her old clothes and holding her sword. She did a few practice swings and finished by bringing the tip to eye level and holding it so still that the sharp tip didn't dare move.  
  
Suddenly Vira noticed something near where her armour had been. It was a small bottle and a folded piece of paper. She replaced her sword back into its scabbard and bent to pick up the items. She flipped the paper open and read the note.  
  
Vira, Here are your belongings. I fear that things will become increasingly difficult in the following few days. Shelinda is growing impatient and I am concerned as to what she might do to you. Please, I know that you owe me nothing but I ask that, in return for your freedom, you seek Gippel and Nooj and explain to them what I have done. Take the ring. Baralai. Oh and the potion is the rest of the cure to your poison. Drink a mouthful everyday until the bottle is empty. Leave as soon as u get this, I will have all the guards occupied. There are directions out of the building and then secret way out of Bevelle on the back of this note. Good Luck. Baralai  
  
Vira couldn't believe the turn of events. She turned the note over and studied the directions. It wasn't difficult, as long as she didn't run into anyone. But even then, with her sword and almost full armour, she wasn't one to be messed with. She folded the note back up and tucked it into her belt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vira made it out of Bevelle without incident. She quickly made her way along a barely visible path in Macalania Woods on her way towards the Thunder Plains. After that it was through Guadosalam, across the Moonflow, then on to Djose Temple, where she hoped to find Gippel. 


	7. For Rikku

AN: hey all. This is another long chappy... took me a little while.neways PLEASE review!!

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Final Fantasy. Wish I did, but I don't 

By the time Vira arrived at the massive stone temple that was Djose it was mid afternoon. She must have looked a right state. Although fiends were not trouble for a Samurai such as herself she had not rested since she left Bevelle; 3 days travel with no sleep. She was so tired she could harldy keep her eyes open. She walked slowly across the bridges, ignoring the strange stares she got from the people milling around there. She drew in a deep breath and gently wrapped her ringers around the hilt of her sword, narrowing her eyes to a menacing slit. Even now, tired as she was, she would still be a formidable opponent to any who tried to cross her. She knew none here would dare.  
  
When she got to the giant entrance to temple, the guards reluctantly stepped in her path. One guard spoke. "Im s-sorry miss, but, you have to register for digging if you wish to enter the temple..."  
  
With her hand still on her sword and her grip tightening, she spoke, "I only wish to talk to Gippal, not to start anything. If you would tell him that Virago, only surviving Samurai, and old friend," she let her sword go and smiled slightly, "has come to see him. Please." She stepped back and bowed low. Taken aback by her courteousness, the two guards looked at one another and one went inside "Thank-you." Vira replied and bowed slightly again. She took to walking around the clearing in front of the temple while waiting for Gippal to come. She was sitting in a small alcove behind the registering booth when Gippal emerged from the temple.  
  
"Vira!!" He exclaimed as he walked towards her, arms open for a hug. But when he got closer he pulled a sour face. "You look like shit!" He embraced her anyway and then pulled away and looked her up and down.  
  
"Gippal, We need to talk." Vira started.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it can wait. You, my old friend, need a bath and good nights rest." He put his arm around Vira and began walking her to the temple. "We'll talk about everything tomorrow." Although her brain was screaming that it needed to be said now, her body was ready to give up and she allowed Gippal to walk her inside. The went through the door on the left and walked over to the back wall. Pulling aside one of the tapestries he revealed a small plain-looking door that Vira had never noticed before.  
  
"You'll have to excuse the mess. I'm not used to people seeing this place and seeing as Im not used to people staying the night, you'll have to share my room. I think I have a spare mattress somewhere. Make yourself at home..." He motioned around a living room. "Ill just grab you some clean clothes for the night and a towel." Gippal disappeared down a hall way at the back right side of the living room. Although the living quarters were well and truly underground, they were well lit from multiple pillers of sparking electricity. There was a sofa and a couple of arm chairs in the room, more tapestries on the walls. A doorway on the left led to a kitchen Vira figured after poking her head around the corner and seeing a multitude of dirty dishes piled on the sink. She turned around and looked around the room once more. There was a small coffee table in front of the Sofa and there was small painting on it in a frame. Vira walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
The small painting was of a woman. A woman she knew very well. The young woman was standing with her hands behind her back. One leg was slightly bent with her yellow and red scarf whipping around her as if she were standing in a stiff breeze. Her small green skirt, yellow belt with two small packs on it and matching yellow bikini top left little to the imagination, but it had always seemed to be that way with the young thief. Her long blonde hair was held back with a blue bandana much like Baralai's and a bunch of small plaits with coloured beads hung randomly around her head. Rikku's entire face seemed to glow with happiness. Her bright green eyes were filled with a smile that was only emphasised by her smiling lips. The painting was perfect. Vira gently touched itand whispered: "Rikku..."  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Gippal's voice sounded behind her and Vira turned to face him.  
  
"Very." She replied with a sad smile, placing the picture back on the table. "The painting is stunning, who painted it?"  
  
"I did. I might not look it but I'm quite the artist." He walked over to the table and picked up the picture. "Cid's girl..." He whispered to himself. Then to Vira, "After she died, I was afraid that I would forget what she looked like. So I painted her the way I remembered her. Happy and smiling." He sighed and looked down at it. "But I know I'll never forget her." He sighed deeply again and placed the picture back on the table. "Anyway," he said in a happier tone, "She wouldn't want you standing in my house getting dirt everywhere and about to fall asleep! Heres your towel and some clothes. I'm sorry but they're my clothes, it's all I had. They'll do you for the night." He handed her some clothes and the towel. "If you want, just leave you dirty clothes outside the bathroom door and Ill wash them. Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. I've already got the bath going."  
  
"Thanks Gip." She smiled and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she started to take her clothes off. She carefully took out Baralai's letter and the potion. She opened the potion and smelt it, then drank a mouthful. The liquid was foul, but nearly finished. Another 2 days and it would all be gone, hopefully along with the poison. She then opened the door a fraction and put her clothes and Armour out the door, including her sword as she didn't think the steam would do it any good. She closed the door and walked to the bath. She turned the taps off and slowly put her hand into the water. It was the perfect temperature. She hadn't had a bath for days and couldn't wait to feel the warm water surround her.  
  
She slowly put one foot in and then the other. Lowering herself gradually into the water. She moaned as she slid in up to her neck and the water warmed her to her bones. The water was heavenly and she would have to be careful not to fall asleep there and then. She found a bar of sweetly scented soap on the side of the bath and started cleaning herself. As she scrubbed, Vira wondered when Gippal and Rikku had become so close. She had known there was a 'thing' between them, but didn't know it was so serious. Maybe, she thought, she would ask him about it tomorrow if he seemed up to it. She finished scrubbing and then put her head under to wet her hair. She ran the soap through it and gave it a quick rub. She hadn't washed her hair in at least a week an a half and it was horribly oily. Once she had rinsed her hair, she got out of the bath.  
  
She dried herself and put on the clothes Gippal had given her. She looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She looked like a female version of Gippal. If the long sleeved light blue-ish shirt was any tighter, it would be cutting off the circulation to her head! It showed every curve of her upper body, from the perfect muscles in her arms, to her meticulously sculpted six-pack. But it was more the lack of imagination one would need to imagine her bare breasts now that she was worried about. Not that she should have been ashamed in front of Gippal as he was a good friend, but sometime that could make things awkward... She picked up the note and tucked it into a pocket in the pants. Opening the door and waking towards the living room she could hear a swishing noise. When she got there she realised what it was. Gippal had her sword out and was waving it around!  
  
She was about to scream at him to put it away or he would hurt himself, when she realised that his movements were floorless. As he swung the sword around the small room he made small grunting noises. Vira was amazed at his finesse and wondered who had taught him. Then she realised... Rikku...  
  
He finally came to a stop with the sword down by his side, the tip almost touching the ground. With his back still to Vira, he spoke, "This is a magnificent weapon. I've not seen one since..." He looked over at the picture of Rikku. Then he turned around and walked to where it's cover lay and replaced it. Handing it to Vira he continued. "Perhaps someday you and I could cross blades?"  
  
"I'd like that." She smiled, taking it from him.  
  
"There's some soup in a pot in the kitchen if you'd like some..." Gippal stood with his hand on his hip.  
  
"Thanks all the same but I think I'll just go to bed. I'm so damn tired." She said as she gave a well timed yawn.  
  
"Yeah I thought as much. I've made a bed for you on the floor of my room. I'm afraid that the only floor space I have. I'd get you asleep out here but it can get pretty damn chilly here when all the sparks are out. I have a small fireplace in my room." Gippal started walking down the hall.  
  
"Thanks again, Gip."  
  
"No probs, Vira. Anything for you!"  
  
"Are you going to bed now, too?" Vira asked.  
  
"Not just yet. I got a couple of things to see to in the temple. It's still pretty early. Just seems late in here... No sun and all..." They reached his room and went in. There was a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a snug looking blanket on it. It looked so inviting. She then noticed her clothes were on a rack in front of the fire and her armour had been cleaned and was sitting away from the fire on a chair. Baralai's headband was folded up on top of it.  
  
"You can explain that in the morning. Get some sleep now," Gippal said when he realised she was looking at the bandana. "Night, Vira."  
  
"Good night, Gip." She replied. He closed the door and she took off her pants as they would have been to uncomfortable to sleep in. She placed her sword beside her mattress. Although this was a friendly house, she had many enemies and liked to feel safe. She climbed into the bed and sighed as she relaxed her body. She hadn't been in a proper bed for weeks and this was bliss. As she stared into the orange glow of the fire she wondered where the smoke was going. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Vira was woken halfway through a dreamless night by mumbling coming from Gippal's bed. She sat up and looked over at the man in the bed. He was tossing and turning and had thrown his blanket off. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and his bare chest was showing in the faint glow from the glowing coals in the fire. There were scars covering his torso, a lot of which were quite severe.  
  
Suddenly the moaning turned into full on shouting. He was calling Rikku's name and screaming.  
  
"WAITT!!! NOOO!!! Rikku lookout!! DAMN IT!!" he roared making Vira almost jump out of her skin. She climbed out from under her blankets and sat on the bed beside the distressed man. She gently put her hand out and shook him slightly.  
  
"Gippal. Gippal wake up!" She whispered hoarsely as she shook his shoulder a bit harder.  
  
Suddenly he sat up, wide awake, "No!!" He breathed... He looked over at Vira. She noticed something that she had never seen from this man. Tears. Pouring down his face. "Rikku... I ... I couldn't save her..." His breathing was heavy as he roughly wiped his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand.  
  
Vira gently rubbed his bare arm. She couldn't help but feel his muscles and how well toned they were. "It was only a dream, Gip. Come on, lay down and go back to sleep." She pulled the blanket off the floor and put it back over him and gently pushed him back onto the pillow. "Sleep... And don't dream." She whispered. He rolled over and faced the wall. He must have cared for her much more than anyone had been led to believe.  
  
Vira climbed back into her own bed and closed her eyes. But before sleep took her she could have sworn she heard muffled sniffles and sobs coming from the other bed. And just before she drifted off, a name was whispered into the silent night air... "Rikku..." He breathed... but there was no reply.  
  
Morning came sooner than Vira would have liked, she was still unbelievably tired. But she could hear Gippal up and doing things in the other room. She got up and crossed to where her clothes were hanging in front of the fire. She had decided not to wear the old shirt she had as it was really thin and it rubbed with her armour. One of Gippal's shirts would be great, but one she hadn't slept it. She looked around the room for a wardrobe and found it. She opened it and saw that he had about 7 of the same shirt. No wonder he was always wearing it! She took hers off and put on a new one, knowing that the Machine Faction leader wouldn't mind. Then something caught her eye. There on a hanger was a red-to-yellow scarf that hung nearly to the bottom of the wardrobe. She reached out and touched it. Rikku's scarf was soft and woollen. She could see how it had become Rikku's favourite outfit. But how did Gippal come to have it?? Hadn't Shelinda ordered the bodies of the three girls be 'disposed of immediately'? That would be something else she had to ask him.  
  
She put on her armour pants and slung her armour jacket under her arm. Running her fingers through her hair, she then put on Baralai's bandanna and picked up her sword. She fastened it on and walked out of the room with Baralai's letter in her hand. She then went into the bathroom and collected the potion she had left on the bench the night before and tucked it into her pants.  
  
"Ah, there you are sleepy head! I was about to come and wake you up!" Gippal piped out cheerfully, poking his head out of the kitchen. "I've just made some toast and honey." He walked out with a plate covered with toast and a jar of honey, putting it on the coffee table. He sat down and took a piece up and began eating it, motioning for Vira to sit down too. She sat in the armchair and picked up some toast. She didn't really like honey so she just had it plain.  
  
With a mouthful of food Gippal spoke to her, "So whats new?" he asked. She put her toast down and unfolder Baralai's letter; handing it to Gippal she sat and waited while he read it. When he had finished, he looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Do you have a couple of hours?" Vira replied seriously. Gippal nodded and Vira began her story. She told him everything, from Baralai kissing her to her witnessing Shelinda's affair and all the dreams she had had. After an hour and a half Of Vira talking she was almost finished. Gippal had asked very few questions because Vira left out no detail. When she had finished, Gippal sat there for a few minutes, saying nothing. Finally he spoke, "Shelinda will pay for all the pain she has caused the people we love. We have to tell Nooj. Are you ready to travel?" He asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, of course. Where is Nooj these days?" She asked.  
  
"He wasn't in Guadosalam?" Gippal raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No, neither was LeBlanc. Logos told me they had 'gone away and didn't want to be disturbed.'" Vira rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well screw them. I know where they'll be. Besaid. We'll leave as soon as I'm ready." He walked off to his room, presumably to get some belongings to travel with.  
  
Vira stood and put on her armour coat. She found some Hi-Potions in the kitchen and put a couple in her sash. As Gippal re-entered the room, she looked up. He was wearing his usual attire, with one exception, he had Rikku's scarf doubled up and tied in a knot on to his belt. With a sad smile, Vira nodded slowly. Gippal walked over to a closet in the corner of the room and opened it. Taking out his weapon, he cocked it over his shoulder with one hand and turned around. He put one hand on his hip and nodded back.  
  
"For Rikku." He said.  
  
"For everyone." Vira replied, and they made their way out of the temple. On the way out, Gippal walked over to a group of Al Bhed workers. He spoke to them for about five minutes. When he rejoined Vira she asked what he had said to them.  
  
"Just filling them in on some details. We'll be gone for while and someone needs to run this ship while I'm not here. Right... onto Besaid." And they set off down the highroad. 


	8. Forbidden lust

A/N: well its been a long time coming but its finally here. the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, ive been swomped with University assignments and works and all other manner of stupid things. Anywa PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Even more pretty please, REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Im only goingt o say it this last time, I dont on FF in any way shape or form. I thin if you dont know that by now, then your just not reading them anyway :)

....................................................................

As they walked in silence, there was an unspoken understanding of their purpose. What lay ahead of them wasn't going to easy. Even with Nooj's help, to go up against not only the most powerful woman in Bevelle, but most probably all of Spira, was not going to be a walk in the park. On her own, Shelinda was hardly a formidable opponent, but she wasn't alone. She had control of all of Bevelle. All its army. It's Preator  
  
After a full days walking they reached the travel agency on the Mi'hien Highroad. They hadn't had too much trouble with fiends, and since Gippal hadn't had a decent battle in months, it was good practice.  
  
They rested for the night at the inn. That night as they sat and ate dinner Gippal spoke.  
  
"I think that tomorrow we should take the hover to Luca. We need to speed this up. Baralai could be in danger." He said as he stuffed a forkful of salad into his mouth.  
  
"I agree. Then take the first ship from Luca to Besaid. We should be in Besaid in a few days. How much Gil do you have?" She asked, mopping up some sort of sauce with a chunk of bread.  
  
"Enough..." He replied with a downcast look. Vira gave him a confused glance. So he continued. "Rikku left me everything she had. She may have looked like a ditsy little girl, but she was well prepared. She knew the life she lived was dangerous, so she had a will written up. She left me everything." He took a sip from his wine, his ninth glass to be exact. Vira figured it was why he suddenly felt a lot more talkative. "She didn't have a lot of stuff," he continued, "but what she did give me I have put into storage in Besaid. As much as I wanted it near me, I knew that all the people who truly loved her and believed in her were all at Besaid. Lu, Waks, little Vedina... and you. So I left it there." He looked up at her over the brim of his now empty glass and placed it back on the table. He gave her a look that she couldn't read, then he stood up and wobbled a bit. "I think.." he said with a bit of a slur, 'that I should go to bed.'  
  
Vira stood up and steadied him with an arm around his waist. She got him to his door and was about to say goodnight, when he turned around and looked at her with that same look he had before. "Stay with me. Just for a bit Vira..."  
  
"But we have a huge day tomorrow. We both need rest, and you need to get over the wine." She replied as she took the key that he had tried about 5 times to put in the keyhole. She unlocked the door and he wobbled over to the bed and sat down. She watched from the doorway as he struggled to take his boots off. At this rate, it was going to take him all night just to get undressed.  
  
Vira sighed, and walked over to the bed. She knelt down in front of him and started to untie his boots. She slipped them off and placed them together beside his bed.  
  
"While you're down there..." Gippal teased her with a sly grin.  
  
There was only a couple of times in her life that Vira had been caught off guard, but this was one of those times. With an embarrassed look, she glanced up at him from her kneeling position at his feet to see him lay backwards. She stood up and looked down at him.  
  
"Gippal..." She started, only to realize that he had already fallen asleep. She sighed and proceeded to undress the now practically unconscious man. She straddled him so she could take off his shirt easier. As she pulled it over his head she once again noticed the scars on his chest. His life had not been an easy one and his fight against Vegnagun had left a few scars of its own. They were newer looking, more pinkish than the others. She traced one with her finger that went from the middle of his chest over to just below the left nipple. As if his heart had been removed and all that was left was the scar. Vira could only imagine the pain he had felt when he had learnt of Rikku's death, for she had never been in love, and didn't ever plan on it. She whispered to herself "I wonder is it was Rikku..."  
  
Slowly she unbuttoned his pants, preying that he was wearing something underneath them. She was in luck. A small pair of black boxers covered his manhood and for some strange reason as she pulled the pants over his feet, she had the urge to take the boxers off as well. But suddenly she thought of Rikku and how she would feel if she knew. So instead, Vira just pulled his legs up onto the bed and covered him with the blanket and walked silently from his room to her own and went to bed herself.  
  
Vira was awoken from a rather improper dream about Gippal by a tentative knock on her door. Slowly sitting up and groggily rubbing her eyes, she answered the knock.  
  
"Come in..." She called in a raspy morning voice. Gippal slowly opened the door and the light flooded in, causing Vira to wince and shield her eyes.  
  
"Morning.." he ventured further into the room and shut the door.  
  
"Is it?" Vira replied sarcastically as she took her hand away from her eyes to see Gippal sit in a chair that was at the dresser in her small rented room at the inn. "Make yourself at home..." She rolled her eyes and threw the blankets off. She stood up and stretched. She was wearing and old pair of shorts (more like hot pants) and a crop top and her hair hung down past her shoulders is a morning-mess. Completely oblivious to Gippal's stare she walked over to the doorframe that was between her room and the en- suite, she reached up and did ten chin-ups without effort. The muscles in her belly tightened with each rise of her body and for the first time she noticed Gippal's chin practically on the floor. She knew she had a marvellous body, but never one to admit it herself, blushed at the attention she was getting from the attractive young Machine Faction leader.  
  
Gaining some confidence from his admiration, she dropped to the floor after the tenth chin up and looked at him. "Take a Sphere movie... it will last longer..." she teased as she reached into her pack and took out clean under garments and clothes for the day. Before he had time to answer, she was in the bathroom with the shower running... with cold water...  
  
When she had finished her shower and dressed, she opened the door and was surprised to find Gippal still sitting there.  
  
"I did come here for a reason, ya know... Not just to wake you up."  
  
"And what might that be?" Vira replied as she strapped on her armour and sword. "To perv on me?"  
  
Gippal went slightly crimson and answered, "No more than you were perving on me last night, Vira... The answer to you question: yes it was Rikku."  
  
"You were awake?" Vira suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at Gippal.  
  
"We were training one day and she got a little... carried away..." He put his hand to where the scar was and smiled mischievously. "And yes... I was awake."  
  
There was a prolonged silence between than as both recapped what had happened the night before. It was Gippal who spoke first.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Vira replied as she pretended to be engrossed in packing her things.  
  
"For looking after me. No one has done something like that since... Well, since Rikku. It means a lot to me." He walked to the door and opened it. "Ill be waiting in the shop." And with that he left the room without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Any time..." Vira answered, but he wouldn't have heard.  
  
When she joined him in the shop he looked much happier.  
  
"The hover driver says he can take us to Luca as soon as we are ready." He smiled at her as she nodded and they both made for the door.  
  
The trip to Luca was completely uneventful. Once Vira had looked at Gippal only to find him looking back at her. Why did she feel like she was betraying Baralai with every urge she had towards Gippal?  
  
Being a Samurai and walking freely among the populace was not something that was taken lightly and although Luca was relatively neutral, there were still followers of Yevon that eyed her with pure hatred. While some Al Bhed smiled and waved as their leader passed and some even greeted Vira with respect and bowed in awe as the warrior samurai passed with her head held high.  
  
"See?" Gippal said as they reached the docks and the ship master for the ship to Besaid bowed deeply to both of the travellers. "Some people aren't taken by Baralai's foolishness, and still recognise the honour and power of a true Samurai." He continued as he handed some gil to the ship master.  
  
"I do more than recognise Samurai, sir. I am Samurai." The man replied. At this Vira looked up and instantly recognised the man standing before her.  
  
"Wedge! Damn it, you're alive!" She almost yelled as she bowled into the man with a hug. "I thought you had died when..." She stood back to look at the man. He had aged terribly since the last time she saw him. That was only about 6 months ago. He had a beard now and a few scars that had not been there before.  
  
"When Baralai ordered an attack on Kilika?" He spat. "No, not everyone did, though none of us walk as proudly as you do anymore. You never were afraid of anything were you?"  
  
"I was afraid that all the samurai were gone. But I will never be afraid of who I am." She gave Wedge a slightly disappointed look.  
  
"You have to understand Vira, we all have families. We live a secluded life here in Luca, making a modest living. Hoping that one day we will be able to walk as you do..."  
  
"Oh, Wedge, I didn't mean it like that! I.." She couldn't think of anything to say so she just hugged him again, and he returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Wedge handed the gil back to Gippal.  
  
"This ones on me." He smiled motioned for them to go aboard.  
  
"Thanks!" Gippal chirped and walked onboard and below deck. Vira bowed low and followed him.  
  
Down in the saloon, Wedge rejoined them a few minutes later.  
  
"We're leaving in a few minutes. There are two decent cabins down the bow of the boat, numbers 6 and 7, you guys can have. It will take a couple of days to get to Besaid." He said as he walked towards the wheelhouse.  
  
"Thanks, hey?" Gippal called.  
  
"Don't mention it!" Wedge replied without turning around and went through a door and closed it.  
  
Vira picked up her belongings and went to find her cabin. Gippal ordered a drink.  
  
That night after dinner Vira couldn't find Gippal and it was reasonabley late so she figured he had gone to bed. She went to her room, got her sword and walked up onto the deck of the ship. There was no one on the deck as the night air was slightly chilly and there was a small breeze. The boat rocked slowly on its anchorage. Vira took off her jacket and wore only her armour pants and a tight singlet. (which was one of Gippal's shirts, only with the sleeves cut off.) She took the sword out its cover and steadied herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath of the salty ocean air, she began practicing. As she brought the sword around in perfect formation, it flashed in the moonlight. She had been going for about 10 minutes and was completely relaxed and focused, doing the moves over and over, when, mid swing, she was greeted with another sword clashing against her own.  
  
Suddenly drawn out of her trance she looked at the person holding the other sword.  
  
"Gippal? Where did you get... ? Where have you been?" She started, never taking her eyes from his and never moving her sword from its position against his.  
  
Without speaking Gippal moved to attack her and she fended it off easily. "I have been talking to Wedge. Telling him what is going on." He attacked again and again was held back by Vira's superior sword skills. "He said that if we need his help all we have to do is ask. And there are others too, and he can rally them if we need it. I told him how Rikku had taught me to fight with the Samurai but that I hadn't practiced for months. He told me that even though he doesnt openly admit to being Samurai, he still carries his sword everywhere he goes. He lent it to me so I could have a practice..." Another attack, this time Vira started it and Gippal expertly sidestepped it.  
  
"How long have u been up here?" Vira asked, lowering her sword.  
  
"About 10 minutes." He grinned.  
  
"You've been watching me the whole time?" Vira asked with a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah... Your pretty damn good though. I'm not sure I wanna play with you..." He grinned back and lowered his own sword.  
  
"Too late for that, you said you wanted to cross blades one day..." And with that she launched into a full on attack. Gippal leapt to attention and fended her off as best he could. A few times he knew Vira could have taken his head off, but thankfully she was skilled enough to refrain. Suddenly, they were just inches apart in a draw, blades pressed against each other and both heavily breathing.  
  
"Not too shabby.." Vira breathed.  
  
"Thanks..." Gippal replied and leaned slightly forward, moving his feet half a step forward as well, placing the two with but a breath of air between them. Without closing his eyes, he leaned forward and slowly closed the gap between their faces. He kissed Vira roughly on the lips. Never taking his gaze from her open eyes, he broke the kiss, drew his head back and cocked it to the side slightly as if trying to read Vira's response. Slowly moving his sword down to his side and letting it fall, he took hold of Vira's hand and made it do the same. As her sword hit the deck, he grabbed her roughly around the waist and dived in to kiss her again, this time with more passion.  
  
This kiss was nothing like the one she had had with Baralai. It was much more intense, much more fierce and wanting. Baralai's was a sad and depressing. But this kiss was different. Taken in the moment, she kissed him back fiercely and shivered as she felt a cold hand move up under her shirt and onto the small of her back. He pulled her closer and put his other hand up to her neck. As the kiss deepened she felt Gippal pull her waist towards him he moaned slightly at their intense contact. She could feel that he was excited and smiled at the pleasure she seemed to be causing him. Suddenly Rikku's face appeared in her mind and the guilt of what she was doing rushed into her, drowning the pleasure out. She pushed Gippal away and looked out onto the dark horizon.  
  
"Gippal, we can't... What about... What about Rikku...?" She brought her gaze back to Gippal, only to find him with a warm smile on his face. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Do you really think she would mind?" He asked. "She worshiped you. She's been gone a long time, Vira. She knows I love her, and always will. But that doesn't mean I don't get physical urges. You are so damn hot, Vira. And your so powerful its scary... it makes me just wanna do you, right here right now.." He grabbed her again and kissed her with passion anew. She let him for a few seconds but then pushed him away again.  
  
"What about Baralai?" She asked.  
  
"What about him? Look Vira, this isn't love. Whatever you have with him, that's fine. But how long has it been for you?" He asked taking hold of her around the waist and pulling his pelvis into hers.  
  
"Its been too long Gip, but.. I just don't... I mean..." She couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"Look," He continued, "I don't wanna force this. You need to want it, otherwise you'll regret it. I'll be in my cabin. If you want to continue this, you know where I am. But if you do decide to come, don't be too late because I don't take well to being woken up..." He smiled and kissed her roughly again. He bent down and picked up the sword Wedge had lent him and made for the hatch to go below deck. Without turning around he disappeared below.  
  
She stood alone on the cold wooden planks of the deck and looked out over the calm black sea as if searching for an answer for her inner turmoil. Every time she felt something for Gippal, she felt guilty about it because of Baralai and Rikku, but why? Wasn't this her time? Wasn't this her story? She remembered something Yuna had told her. Yuna had said that one day Tidus had said something so profound it has scared her.  
  
"This is my story. It will go the way I want it to, or it will end here..." she whispered into the breeze. She was so attracted to Gippal physically that it hurt and he was a great guy, but what about Baralai? And what about Rikku... Was what Gippal said really true?? She picked up her sword and sheathed it. Taking one last look from one side of the horizon to the other, she walked to the hatch and disappeared down the way Baralai had gone. On her way to the cabins, she passed the ship's bar and ordered a shot of the strongest alcohol they had. She downed it quickly and pulled a sour face. It really as strong! She then paid for her drink and walked to the cabins at the bow of the ship. There were two doors. The one on the left was Gippal's. The one on the right, her own. She stood silently and eyed both doors in thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle of one of the doors and turned it. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.........


	9. Couldn't Be More Sure

DISCLAIMER: read the ones from the other chapters, then just ditto.smile  
  
A/N: Well.. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter. I know that Vira is sposed to have a thing with Baralai, but Gippal couldn't miss all the action!! Oh and I don't know whether it's gippEl or gippAl. My game spells it Gippal, but that's the Australian version so all you Americans and others might have it spelt differently, I've seen it both ways, so Ill just stick to the 'a' one rather then the 'e' one, ok? NEway... lemony this chapter. (I think its referred to as lemon, I dunno, I still don't fully understand all the lingo of fanfic so bare with me for a bit ok?)  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Take an example from **Silent-Mousie**, who is my favorite reviewer at the moment, coz he/she is the only one who does!!!  
  
High-5's **Silent-Mousie** YAY... Neways, on with the show...

* * *

The room was only faintly lit by a lamp left on the corner. Vira looked over at her bed and sighed. How long had it been empty for? She walked over and sat down on the soft covers, putting her head into her hands. Suddenly she had second thoughts about going to her own room. Gippal had wanted -her-. Rikku had been gone for what seem like years and as for Baralai, well Vira had no idea what was going on with that. She had put her sword on the ground near the bed. She looked at it and realized she had left her jacket on the deck.  
  
"Shit!" She swore to herself as she stood up and went to her do. She couldn't very well leave it up there. She opened her door and looked across the small corridor directly at Gippal's door. There was still light seeping from the small crack under it. She stood for a moment in thought. If she was to go in there now, would it be awkward for the rest of the trip? She didn't think so because they were such good friends... but sometimes that's exactly what makes it awkward...  
  
"Oh, fuck it.." Vira whispered to herself as she closed her door. She took a step forward and flung the door open with more force than she had intended.  
  
"That was a little more enthusiastic than I thought it was going to be, but whatever floats your boat..." He gave a sly grin when he realized the irony of what he had said as the boat gave a slight rock beneath them.  
  
Vira took another step into the room and closed the door behind her, her eyes never leaving the now half undressed Al-Bhed. "It's like you said, Gip. This –isn't– love, this is..." There was a silence –though not uncomfortable– as both pondered what the next word of her sentence would have been. It was Gippal who spoke next.  
  
"I like your shirt..." He looked from her (that was his originally) to the shirt he had just taken off and thrown on the floor not 30 seconds before Vira had come bursting in. "Although..." He took a few steps towards her, "It would look better with its twin over there on the floor..." He stopped advancing when Vira rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Gippal. That was really lame. Your charms might work on those little Al- Bhed teens, but not on me." But as she looked at him, taking in everything about him, she wondered if maybe it had had an effect. Just to be treated like a normal peron and not as a renegade Samurai warrior woman, who's life had been torn apart. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well... How about this then..." The tall blonde man walked slowly over the Vira. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. His one exposed eye looking into hers with a fierceness that almost scared her. Then he smiled. He white teeth were in sharp contrast to his tanned desert skin. Suddenly his mouth left her view and attached itself to her mouth.  
  
As they kissed, Vira slowly relaxed her tensed body. Concentrating on kissing Gippal back with all she had, she realized she didn't feel so bad about this after all. Gippal was only wearing his purple pants, his shoulder pads and other various attachments were in a pile near the discarded shirt. Vira moved her hands and undid his black belt and the button on his pants. As she was doing this Gippal proceeded to untie the sash around her waist and the clasp on her armor pants. When both were finished neither of the pants fell, only because of the tightness of which the two bodies were pressed together. Gippal gave a slight laugh into the kiss and pulled away slightly. Knowing that the next logical place was the bed, both attempted to step out of their pants, which were now on the floor around their ankles, so they didn't have to penguin-walk there.  
  
Both successfully free of the restraints of their pants, they clumsily made their way to the bed. Gippal gently shoved Vira down onto the bed and crawled over her on his hands and knees. Straddling her, he sat up, grinned, and cocked his head to the side. He then reached down and took hold of the hem of her shirt. She tensed as his cold thumbs brushed against her belly.  
  
"Cold..." She whispered, smiling.  
  
"Sorry..." He replied, then, still grinning, he placed his both his hands on her side and watched her grit her teeth at the cold. "You know what they say though, cold hands warm heart..." He spoke as he continued to lift her shirt up over her head and throw it on the floor. Looking back at Vira, Gippal realized what he had assumed on deck - that she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. Under his gaze, she didn't look uncomfortable, or embarrassed as Rikku had often done. Vira was older then him by a year and a bit but she had been though so much more and was old beyond her years. He sighed as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Vira noted that without all the gel and the little clips he wore on his 'sideburns', Gippal's blonde hair hung seductively down over his face. She brushed it out of his eye and pulled him down to her. She sighed as the warmth of his chest pressed onto hers and kissed him again. As they kissed she ran her nails softly down his sides and found the elastic of his boxers. He muttered something unintelligible and goosebumps rose on his arms as she slipped them down as far as she could reach. He kicked them off the rest of the way. Then she broke the kiss and expertly flipped him over in a combat style move so that she was on top.  
  
He gave a little chuckle at the 'woman on top' attitude Vira seemed to take, both in and out of bed. With her top, Gippal was free to remove her underwear and did so with such enthusiasm it made Vira give a slight laugh herself. He was so ready to get inside her now that he was practically begging her, but from her position, she made so it didn't happen until she was ready. She looked down at his pleading face with a smile. She could tell he wasn't going to last long.  
  
"Are we sure about this... I mean things could get... awkward..." She spoke as she moved her hips against his running herself up and down his length without any actual penetration.  
  
"Couldn't be more sure, Vira..." He replied followed by a slight groan. He arched his back in pleasure. "You?" he breathed.  
  
"Positive..." she smiled back at him and began to rock faster..  
  
"Well then..." Gippal took hold of her hips and his strong hands gripped her tight, stopping her movement. Suddenly he lifted her effortlessly up and slowly slid himself inside her. It was a warmth he hadn't felt since Rikku, but somehow she was different. Vira moved slowly at first. Painfully slowly it seemed to Gippal. But he knew that as soon as she picked up the pace, he would loose it. She bent down and kissed him and felt his tongue aggressively explore her mouth. She decided to fight back with her own tongue. As their tongues battled it out in a kiss that nearly suffocated them both, Vira consciously made her movements just that little bit faster. She was hoping that she had distracted Gippal with the kiss, but his hands had since found hers and his grip was getting tighter and tighter until it almost hurt. He started moving with her, trusting himself deeper into her as he neared his climax. Suddenly his hips stopped moving and he broke away from the kiss, letting out a long moan and pushing one last time all the way into her. She smiled a slightly disappointed smile and sat up on him, still not lifting off.  
  
With his eyes closed, he sighed and let go of her hands. He ran his fingers up and down her arms, suddenly grabbing them with the same force he had used before. He practically threw her off him and onto the bed beside him and clambered on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily..." He said as he bent down and began kissing her neck.  
  
"Good..." Vira replied with a laugh as his lips tickled her collarbone. He slowly planted kisses and little licks down to her chest. When he reached her breasts, he paid a little more attention to her nipples, then, when he received a slight sigh of pleasure from her, he continued down the center, kissing each of her abdominal muscles, then he continued down...  
  
"While you're down there..." Vira joked remembering the incident at the inn.  
  
Vira couldn't remember the last time someone had gone down on her. Even then it sure as hell wasn't as good as this. She ran her fingers through Gippal's soft blond hair as he ran his tongue up and down her warm opening, nibbling and sucking appropriate areas. He could tell when he did the right thing, because Vira would grip his hair and pull it slightly. After a while she grabbed his shoulders and brought him up level with her. She smiled and grabbed him. He was still hard, she mused and cocked her head a bit at him in question.  
  
"It's an Al-Bhed thing..." he grinned as he slipped inside her again. This time he wasn't going to hold anything back. He had already gone and he wanted Vira to enjoy it just as much as he had. With a fierceness that she had never seen from the 22 year old, he plunged in and out of her with a renewed energy. He kept the pace up and never broke eye contact with the woman that lay beneath him, always with the tiniest or smiles just visible in the corner of his mouth. Vira supposed that that was what she liked most about Gippal –among other things- that he was always smiling. Well nearly always. Slowly, though, all thoughts left her mind and she closed her eyes as she could feel herself close to release. She reached up and placed her hands on Gippal's lower back. As she went, she arched her back and subconsciously dug her nails into his back, letting out a long sigh.  
  
Gippal slowly stopped as he felt the muscles inside her relax around him. Smiling, he collapsed on top of Vira. Both lay still, breathless... and both smiling.  
  
After a few minutes, Gippal slowly rolled off and lay beside her on the bed.  
  
"I thought you might have fallen asleep..." Vira looked over at him, still smiling.  
  
"Nar... I could have gone for another five minutes at least..." He said through a yawn and closed eyes. At that Vira laughed in a way she hadn't for a long time. Tears of laughter streaming down her face, she didn't know whether it was the situation, her tiredness, or what Gippal had actually said, that was making her laugh like this, all she knew was that she liked it. She liked the way Gippal could make her feel. But at the same time she was scared of it. She was the way she was because she had shut herself away. Never really showed any emotion, other than aggression. Gippal could make her feel happy. An emotion she hadn't felt truly in a long time.  
  
"It wasn't that funny... Geez..." Gippal said rolling over to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she laughed, "I can't... help it... it's just that you..." And she burst into another fit of laughter. Definitely the tiredness, she thought, because it really wasn't that funny. But through the tears she could see that Gippal was now laughing at her laughing, which made her laugh more, which in turn made him laugh more. They continued for about 5 minutes, each trying multiple times to start a conversation about something else, but always ending the same way... laughter. Suddenly Vira thought of something she had been meaning to ask the man for ages, but never felt close enough for it to be her business... until now.  
  
"How did you lose your eye?" She asked, suddenly serious. He stopped laughing and looked at her again, his uncovered eye, red from tears.  
  
"Well..." he started, sitting up and covering both himself and Vira with the blankets. "It was a dark and stormy night on the Thunder Plains..." He began like it was some kind of epic adventure. "I was 13 and a couple of the others and I were over there messing about with the lightning rod towers. They didn't work then, but we were young and knew everything so we took it upon ourselves to fix 'em. And before you ask, yes it was a stupid thing to be out on the thunder plains in the middle of the night, trying to fix the towers at the age of 13, but hey, what else was there for us young Al- Bheds to do? Ok so we were messing about with this tower, right, and suddenly a gold elemental attacked us. So we ran as fast as we could to the safety Travel Agency. Once we were safely inside I was still running. I tripped over the rug and knocked it out as I fell onto the corner of the table..." he said the last bit quickly.  
  
"That's it?" Vira chuckled, "That's the famous story about how u lost your eye? Somehow I thought it would be... more dramatic...?" She looked at him.  
  
"The Gold elemental wasn't dramatic enough? Damn I'll have to make the fiend bigger when I tell it next time..." he grinned.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"I made the bit about the elemental up... really I just chucked a spaz at the agency when I was younger and hit the table... but I couldn't go around telling everyone that could I... I mean, being a 'leader' and all..."  
  
"No.." Vira gave a short laugh. "I spose not..." There was a long, comfortable scilence between the friends, now lovers, and as always Gippal spoke first.  
  
"So are you staying here the night or going back to your cabin?" Gippal asked as he looked down at Vira. But she had already rolled over and gone to sleep. He pulled the covers up higher over her and then leaned over and switched off the lamp. The dull moonlight flowed in through the one porthole on the far wall. Gippal slipped down back under the blankets and looked at the soft dark hair on the back of Vira's head.  
  
"Night, Virago..." he said softly.  
  
"MMniighh Gipp" Vira replied from her sleep.

* * *

2nd A/N: was thinking about doing a shortish fic about whats going on with Baralai and shelinda while Vira is away doing her thing. Let me know what you think...!! 


	10. Between Friends

A/N: Eep for it taking me forever.. Forgive me?  
  
DISCLAMER: "Not now Rookie, theres a giant take out there that's about to steamroll right over us!!"...

* * *

"Vira... Vira wake up..." She felt herself being shaken slightly and heard a male voice talking to her. Before he opened her eyes, she realized that she felt really hot. Like the sun was beating down on her. There was a coarseness beneath her cheek. She blinked her eyes open and saw sand. Fine yellow sand as far as she could see. She sat up slowly and rubbed her weary eyes. She then turned to see who had spoken to her. It was Gippal. He was squatting down beside her. He looked worried.  
  
"Um Vira.. Whats going on? One minute were asleep on the boat, the next we are in the middle of the desert?" He stood up and offered her his hand. She put hers in his and he hauled her to a standing position. Before she let go, she felt something on her hand.  
  
"The ring!" she exclaimed "then this is a dream?" She surveyed the area and then her gaze came back to look at Gippal. "But... Why are you here?"  
  
"I dunno, you tell me, you seem to be the expert on this kinda thing..." He looked around and noticed the oasis that was a few hundred meters away. "Even if this is a dream, its damn hot out here in the sun. Let go over there." He pointed to the rocks surrounding the waterhole. Vira nodded and started walking, Gippal followed close behind. Neither said a word.  
  
When they got to the shade, they both sat down and leaned against the rock.  
  
"So..." Gippal first as usual. "I guess this is Tidus' doing? I mean he's the one 'in' the ring, right?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I've only had one dream with him in it. Maybe it's something else... Maybe it has some kind of hidden purpose. Like a connection to the Farplane or something? A lot of equipment has hidden effects, right?" She looked down at the ring on her finger. Suddenly she heard a plop in the water and looked up. Gippal did the same and they were greeted with ripples in the water.  
  
"A fiend?" Gippal said, getting the his feet. Vira stood also, and reached for her sword, but she didn't have it. She looked at Gippal and he had just realized he was unarmed as well.  
  
"Shit..." He cursed under his breath.  
  
"That's not a nice way to talk in front of ladies, Gip!" Rikku sprang up onto the rock behind them, almost making Gippal trip into the water and Vira have a heart attack. Rikku burst into laughter at the pair.  
  
"You should have... seen your... faces!!!" she laughed.  
  
"Far out woman, don't EVER do that again!!" Gippal huffed and walked back to the shade of the rock. Rikku jumped down and hugged him. Then she ran over to Vira and dragged her into the shade. Vira went to shake her hand but Rikku gave her a huge hug instead.  
  
"Steady on Rik, you'll choke me!!" She laughed. Over Rikku's shoulder, she looked at Gippal, who gave her a 'does-she-know' kind of look. Vira shrugged in reply. Vira pulled away from Rikku's hug and looked at her.  
  
"What are we doing here Rikku?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno." She replied. "I was hoping you were gonna tell me!! I just got this feeling that you wanted to talk to me. It was so weird. One minute I'm sitting around with Yunie and Paine, the next I'm here. Oh and Yunie says u spoke to her about Tidus, you have to tell me!!" She grabbed Vira's hand in excitement and started to drag her away from Gippal. He started to follow, but Rikku put up her hand to stop him. "This is girl talk, babe, Female Gullwings ONLY!" Gippal started to protest, but she only poked her tounge out at him and kept walking away with Vira. Gippal gave up and sat back down against the rock. He wondered if Vira would tell her about what they had done. He knew she wouldn't be mad though. At least he was pretty certain she wouldn't be......  
  
When they were around the other side of the waterhole, Rikku sat down and put her feet into the water. Vira joined her but sat further away from the water as she was still wearing shoes.  
  
'Soooo... What did you want to tell me? I didn't think you would want to say it in front of Gip..." She looked expectantly at Vira, and Vira looked over at Gippal, who was now amusing himself by building a small and rather inept sandcastle. More like a pile of sand really, than a castle.  
  
"Well," Vira started, "It kind of involves Gippal..." Rikku stopped splashing her feet in the cool water and looked over at him as well. She then looked back at Vira. Vira looked away, and then she looked back at Gippal who was now looking at them as well. When he realized Rikku was looking at him, he quickly looked back at his sand pile and pretended not to have noticed. Rikku looked at him for a bit, then back at Vira, then to Gippal, then lastly at Vira, who now shyly returned the gaze.  
  
"I don't get it..." Rikku started then saw that Vira cheeks had turned a rare shade of red. Suddenly Rikku put two and two together and blinked. Suddenly she lunged at Vira from where she sat, arms outstretched, landing on top of her. At first Vira thought she was attacking her, but then she realized that she was being hugged!  
  
"Holy Bandersnatch!!!" Rikku squealed, finally getting off Vira who had been taken by surprise by Rikku's sudden 'attack'. "Holy every-fiend-you- could-ever-think-of!!! You slept with Gip?" She began to laugh.  
  
Sitting up, Vira looked at her friend and realized she had the hugest grin on her face. "You're not mad at me, then?" Vira asked.  
  
"Mad?? Shit no!" Rikku playfully slapped Vira on the arm. "Why on Spira would I be mad?" Vira sat silently not knowing what to say, so Rikku continued, "Vira, I know that he loves me. He tells me alllll the time..." She rolled her eyes. "And every time he tells me, I hear it. He also knows that I love you. You, Yunie and Paine are my best friends ever! Yevon, I've been out of his life for ages now, I can hardly expect him not to get randy!! And who better to have battled it out with than you! Rather you than some Luca whore... " Vira was still unsure if Rikku was putting on an act so she still sat in silence. Rikku spoke again. "Was he good?" She asked with a wink and an elbow I the ribs to Vira. Vira blushed and grinned from ear to ear. She looked down at her feet and nodded oh so slightly. Rikku burst out laughing and Vira knew that it was not an act. Rikku was truly happy. Strange thought Vira. Strange but understandable. She couldn't help but laugh at Rikku laughing because the Al Bhed woman was now lying on her side in tears with laughter. Through sobs of laughter, Rikku managed to say, "At least now Paine will believe me!!" This made Vira laugh even more.  
  
Gippal, who had been staring at the pair since Rikku had jumped Vira, was now totally confused, and rather worried, at what they were laughing at. He got up and walked over to them. By the time he got there, they had calmed down. He stood, looking suspiciously from one woman to the other. When they had both stopped giggling, he spoke to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Both the women looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear. Rikku turned back to Gippal.  
  
"Oh nothing... ... ... stud..." at her last word, both women erupted into fits of laughter again. Gippal fumed and then disappeared suddenly. Both Vira and Rikku stopped laughing and looked at the space where he had been standing.  
  
"Wow..." Rikku giggled, "he was pissed... I'm glad I don't have to wake up next to him tomorrow..."  
  
"Shit..." Vira smacked herself on the forehead and sighed through a smile. "He was so pissed he woke himself up..."  
  
"Anyway!!! Enough about him, what about Tidus? And Baralai?" Rikku asked.  
  
Vira and her sat at the oasis as Vira told her everything that had happened. They talked for hours, until Vira felt herself slipping back the real world.  
  
"Good luck!!" Rikku called as Vira image slowed vanished.  
  
"Yeah... I'm gonna need it..." She replied.as the desert sky slowly turned into the ships cabin roof.  
  
"You're gonna need what?" Gippal frowned down at her. Vira fought to hold in her laughter.

* * *

A/N: A REALLLLY short chappy I know, But Im in the middle of exams and I haven't got any time to write long ones. But hopefully Ill write another short one soon to make up for its... shortness.... PLEAZ review!! Luv Yas! 


	11. Pity

A/N Im back...please review because it will make me update heaps sooner!!!

* * *

Gippal did not look impressed.

"What did you guys talk about?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"That's none of your business, Gippal... Now hand me my clothes..." She was still struggling to control her laughter.

"You can get 'em yourself. Unless you feel like telling me what you and Rik talked about..." Gippal huffed and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Come on Gip... Being grumpy isn't your style. It was nothing bad... I promise..." She grinned from ear to ear, Sitting herself up and covering herself with the blanket. She looked at Gippal who wasn't planning on moving anywhere and continued, "Well If you're not going to get my stuff together, Ill get it." Then fast as lightning, she ripped the blanket off Gippal and wrapped it around herself.

He yelped as the cold morning air caught his naked body. Then he cursed and grabbed for the pillow to cover himself when Vira winked at him and he realized that the cold had NOT made him shrink, in fact, it being morning and him having just woken up had made it quite the opposite.

While he was busy trying to cover himself, Vira rushed around the room and collected her various articles of clothing that had been thrown in every direction the night before. She was so busy trying to find her top that she didn't notice Gippal come up behind her.

In only a few seconds, he had ripped the blanket from her and tossed her back onto the bed. Donning the blanket like a cape he came down seductively on top of her.

"Gippal... I don't think that this is appro...." She was cut short when his cold lips pressed against hers. He gently lowered himself onto her and she shivered. His skin was cold from being exposed to the air. The contrast between her warmness and his coldness was beautiful and it made Vira smile. She opened her lips slightly and the kiss deepened. She felt his cold fingers slid into her hair and gently push it back from her eyes.

"Gippal..." she started when he ended the kiss, "I... I want to thank you...." She finished, and gave a weak smile and looked at his hardened facial features that creased in a thousand tiny places when he smiled.

"Thank me? What for?" He asked as giving her a confused look but not letting her up.

"For... Thanks... for caring." She looked away from him.

"I didn't do much... well except for...." His voice trailed off and his eyes made movements as if counting things in his head.

"I don't me that. I mean.... I mean for making me laugh. And smile. I think I've smiled more with you over the last few days than I have since... well you know. I feel like a whole new person today. And I have you to thank for it. So yeah... Thank-you."

Gippal dropped down beside Vira and left the blanket covering them both. He draped one arm across her stomach and propped his head up on his shoulders. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"You have every right to be happy, Vira. I mean I know things are shit at the moment, and they're only going to get worse, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve to laugh every now and then," Gippal said to her, sounding very serious and proper for a change. "That, and I can't help it if I'm just naturally charismatic and make all the women giggle like 12 year old girls..." he grinned a ridiculous looking 'I'm-just-so-wonderful-and-sexy-looking' grin and Vira burst out with laughter. "You should smile more often..." He said as he lent slowly in to kiss her again.

That day on the ship went past uneventfully, except when Gippal nearly fell over the side trying to show off to some young Lucain girls. It was strange that as Vira watched him flirt with the young women, she couldn't help but think that every now and then he would glance at her, as just to make sure she was watching. It was almost as if he was wanting her to feel jealous or something. Did he think that he could sleep with her once and suddenly she would be head over heals for him?? He really does have quite an ego, Vira thought to herself. But then why was it that when he did look at her every now and then and wink, it would make her stomach do a little jiggle inside...

Later that night, Gippal, Vira and Wedge were talking in the saloon area.

"You have to be careful wherever you go. It's not like it used to be, not even on Besaid." Wedge looked doubtfully at Vira and Gippal. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He took a swig of his beer and peered at them over the rim of his mug.

Vira shook her head. "As much as we do need your help, you're needed here. There is one thing I would ask of you."

"Anything." Wedge put his drink down.

"I need you to spread the word to the others. Tell them what we've told you ; about Shelinda and Baralai. And about Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Tell them to start practicing again. If not together, then just in the privacy of their homes. I have a funny feeling this is going to lead to something bigger than just me and the others against Shelinda..." Vira looked over at Gippal and he nodded in agreement. She turned to face Wedge as he finished his beer and stood slowly.

"It shall be done, Lady Vira." He bowed deeply and walked towards the wheelhouse. "Oh, and we will be arriving in Besaid early tomorrow morning. Would you like me to wake you?" He winked knowingly at Vira.

"We'll be fine thanks." She replied with a little smile.

From where he sat, Gippal noticed the small corners of Vira's mouth turn upwards in a smile. He was so glad that she was smiling again. The poor woman had gone through so much. Almost like he had. Losing loved ones wasn't easy. People who had gone though these sorts of situations often found themselves clinging very closely to the ones that still remained...

"Sometimes to closely..." Gippal murmured, still eyeing Vira's smile.

"Did you say something?" Vira asked, finishing her drink and standing with a slight sway.

"I said 'someone's a bit tipsy'..." ... he always was good with cover-ups... Reaching up, Gippal grabbed Vira's hand. "Stay a while longer. At least till I have finished my drink." She sat back down, this time it was on the opposite side of the small table, which was really more like a private booth in the corner of the room.

Although Gippal knew that what he was about to ask was none of his business, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Vira felt for Baralai. He knew that they had shared moments, but how could Vira possibly feel anything for this man who had loved the woman who had killed all of her friends? Gippal understood that Baralai was just a pawn in Shelinda's plans, but it seemed to him that he had done a lot of it willingly. Even more confusing than the fact that Vira might feel something for Baralai, was the curious pang of jealousy he felt hiding in the bottom of his belly...

"Vira," He started, trying to think of how to best word it, "you know this whole thing with Baralai..." He paused, and she looked at him quizzically. "I was just wondering how far you plan to take it... How much do you like him I 'spose is what I'm really asking." Really smooth, Gippal thought sarcastically to himself. But when he looked at Vira, she didn't seem to have noticed.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I should hate him, but I don't. And I definitely should feel anything other than friendship for him. But its scary how quickly pity can turn into something much more serious...You know?" She looked over at Gippal, who was nodding, but for some reason she could tell he wasn't really listening. He was staring at her, but not really looking at her, more like through her. "A gil for your thoughts?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. Gippal blinked and slightly shook his head. Rubbing the bridge between his eyes, he sighed and focus again on Vira.

"Vira..." he started "...do you pity me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know its realllly short and I know it has taken me MONTHS to update but Im back on the band-wagon (so to speak) and intend to upday like I used to from now on!!! IM SOO SORRY!! Epp... Review and yell at me to hurry up and write faster!!


	12. Things

_A/N: OH MY GOD! FINALLY! Another chapter? What's it been now? 5 months? Sweet merciful crap! I'm so slack and there is no excuse for it. Just please don't hurt me. I tried to make this chappy fairly long to make up for my slackness. If there are even any readers still out there, please review… Im going to try and write more often now as I think I have found my muse. _

* * *

Vira glanced at Gippal, a little confused by his question. They had both had a little too much to drink and Gippal was certainly less a few inhibitions. Vira couldn't be sure of the motive behind his question. Not wanting to seem dumbstruck by him, Vira voiced her puzzlement.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that, Gip… But I think I need another drink." Vira stood up and walked to the bar and ordered another. After she paid, she turned to go and sit back at the table but as turned she almost tripped over Gippal who was now standing behind her.

"What the…" Vira cursed as she nursed her nearly spilt drink.

"Lets talk somewhere quieter." He took one of her hands and led her towards her cabin. Before she was even able to take a sip of her drink, she was in Gippal's room watching him as he walked and stood by the porthole. He sighed and turned around to face Vira.

There was a silence in the room and only the sloshing sound of the waves against the hull of the boat could be heard. Gippal opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He sighed again and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down it until he was sitting, with his knees up against his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair and then sat with his head in his hands. Vira wasn't sure what to do so, on a whim; she sculled her drink and walked towards him. She squatted down in front of him smiled slightly. Placing her glass to the side, she rested her elbows on her knees. Reaching over, she took hold of both his hands in hers.

At this Gippal looked up at her and she saw that his eye was moist and he tried to blink it away. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth again to speak. However before he had the chance, Vira raised her finger and placed it over his lips to silence his voice. Although Gippal put on a disappointed face, inside he was relieved. He didn't really know what he had been going to say and he wasn't entirely sure that he would have been able to say it without his voice trembling.

They stayed that way for a moment, Vira with her finger on Gippal's trembling lips and him with his hands in her other hand, until, like always, Vira spoke first.

"Everything is going to be ok, Gippal. I promise." She whispered. He slowly shook his head and withdrew his hand from hers. With his free hand, he took her finger away and held her hand like it was the last thing he would ever hold. He looked down at it and squeezed it gently. He looked back up at spoke in a voice that frightened Vira. It was so quiet and weak… It was so frightened.

"Don't promise things you don't even believe yourself." He closed his eyes and a single tear traced its way slowly down his tanned cheek and came to rest on his chin.

"You know, this morning you said something to me that I think you might need to tell yourself…" She paused as Gippal looked up at her, "You have every right to be happy." He smiled and Vira smiled back. "And you should smile more often!" She playfully scolded. "We have both done a lot of changing lately. That's not easy for a person to cope with. Things get easier the more people there are to share the burden. As soon as we tell Lu, Wakka, Nooj and LeBlanc what's going on, It will be a little easier, right?" Vira asked, not sure whether she was trying to convince Gippal or herself. "Right?" She asked again, standing and pulling him to a standing position as well. Gippal stood and thought for a moment. He knew she was right, but she didn't know the real reason he was upset. Sure the impending doom of a weak-minded praetor controlled by his psychopath, adulterous wife was enough to send any sane man over the edge, but for Gippal there was so much more than that…To Gippal, Baralai was… Well, more important to Gippal was what Baralai was to Vira…

He put on a brave face which he was sure Vira would see right though. He nodded and smiled again at her.

"That's better." She could see that he still wasn't convinced but at least he was trying. "Well we had better hit the hay. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Vira turned to walk out.

"Stay." Gippal said simply as he gently grabbed Vira's arm. Before Vira could answer, Gippal spoke again. "Please?" He needed her tonight. Not in a sexual way, but just to know that someone was there. Someone to be there like Rikku should have been.

"Gippal, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean we are all a little confused these days…" But Gippal cut her off.

"Please?" He whispered again. Vira sighed. She knew he needed someone, someone to be close to. She just wasn't sure that she was the right person for the job. But she also knew that since Rikku's death, there wasn't anyone else.

She sighed again and nodded. "I'll just go get my night clothes."

He followed her exit with his eyes and when she closed the door and he was alone, he cursed to himself. He couldn't believe he had just behaved like that in front of Vira. He was normally so composed. So confident. But everything had changed. He wasn't the man he used to be. No one was the same anymore. It was partly the reason he had never given up on Baralai.

Gippal was torn from his thoughts when the door to his cabin opened again.

"That was quick." Gippal noticed as Vira entered that she had not only gone to get her clothes, she had changed as well. "Rikku always took half an hour to get ready for bed." Gippal said with a sad smile. Although this made Vira slightly uncomfortable, she remembered what she and Rikku had spoken about. Walking over to the bed and slowly getting under the covers she looked over at him and replied.

"I'm not Rikku."

She watched as he turned the light off and waited what seemed to be an infinity in the dark before she felt the bed beside her move as Gippal climbed in and lifted the covers over himself. Vira could feel his warm breath on her face so she figured he was facing her. She then felt his hand gently touch her head as his fingers found their way in the dark to her face. Tenderly, he traced his way down her forehead, over the bridge of her nose, down to the tip of her nose, and then finally his fingers came to rest on her lips.

"No." He whispered as he moved his fingers from her face, tracing his way down the side of her neck, down her arm and finally to her hand. He wrapped his fingers in hers. "No," He repeated, "You are definitely _not_ Rikku."

Vira woke to the sounds of men shouting, the gulls crying and a myriad of other sounds that told her they had arrived at Besaid. She was lying on her side and as she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light, she realized that she had slept in much longer than she had intended to. Just as she tried to get up she felt something squirm behind her. She suddenly remembered that she was in Gippal's room and had spent another night in his bed. He was curled up beside her with his arm over her side. They were neatly cuddled together both facing the same way.

Vira slowly and carefully rolled over and looked at Gippal's face. To her surprise he was already awake and smiling at her.

"How long have you been awake for?" She asked with a crokey, morning voice.

"About 10 minutes" He answered with an even broader smile.

"10 minutes!" Vira sat up and looked down at the smiling man. "Why on Spira didn't you wake me up?"

"I like the sound of your snoring…"Gippal mused and laughed as Vira threw an icy yet somewhat amused glare at him

"I do _not_ snore." She stated matter-of-factly at Gippal as he got up and began dressing.

"No. You don't." He agreed. "So are you going to stay in bed all day, princess? Or are we going to go to Lulu and Wakka's place with you in your PJ's?" Gippal smiled at her as she swore.

"Shit. Ok, I'll meet you on deck" Vira leapt out of bed and quickly walked over to the door, opened it, and just before she went out, turned around again and spoke. "You sure are in a better mood today." She smiled.

"I had a good dream last night." He answered as he grabbed his boots and she gave him a puzzled look. "I'll tell you about it later. Now go and get dressed." He was fully dressed now except for his shoes. He made his way past her in the doorway and gave her a gentle shove towards her door. "I'll see you in a few." He made his way down the corridor and out of Vira's sight.

"Grr" Vira grumbled as she made her way into her own room and began getting changed. "That man is insufferable!" She spoke to herself but found that she was smiling at the thought of him. She was so confused. She kept going over things in her head.

Things that had happened.

Things that could happen.

Things that didn't happen.

What about Baralai? What about all the shit that was going on around her? People dying, entire classes getting almost wiped from existence. And she was worried about whether she liked Gippal or not? Shaking her head she stood and started to walk towards the upper deck.

"I'm too old for this shit." She sighed as she walked into the sunshine on the upper deck and saw Gippal standing there grinning a her whilst posing in his most common hand on hip, leaning to one side pose. Behind him she could see the pier that stretched from the beach and beyond that the cliffs and the forest that contrasted beautifully with the yellow sand of the beach. She noted the small gap in the cliffs where the path that lead to the village was and saw a couple of people coming out of it, making their way to the dock to greet people that were getting off the ship. She thought she could recognize Wakka and Lulu, but why on Spira they would be coming to greet them she didn't know. As far as Vira was aware, Lulu and Wakka didn't even know they were coming.

She then noticed that walking with Wakka and Lulu was LeBlanc and Nooj. By this time they were waiting at the start of the dock and Vira and Gippal were just about to leave the ship. Vira stopped just in front of Wedge and thanked him. Giving her a nod and saying he would see her soon, they went their separate ways yet both on the same mission.

Vira looked at Gippal to see if he was confused at the group's presence at their arrival, but instead he was beaming from ear to ear and just waved at them. When they were all together, and everyone had said hello, they began walking back to the village. They walked in twos, with Gippal and Nooj talking, Vira walked with Lulu and LeBlanc walked with Wakka. Vira thought that pair was a bit odd and voiced her confusion to Lulu. Lulu smiled a rare smile and in a humorous tone, she replied,

"LeBlanc thinks Wakka leaves a bit to be desired when it comes to being a husband and a father. She has taken it upon herself to 'educate' him. Although I love Wakka just the way his is, it's adorable the way he listens like a little school boy to her instructions, and its hilarious to watch the fruition of the lessons." She laughed as she remembered something he had done but didn't share it. Vira was kind of glad.

They reached the village, which had grown considerably in size since Vira had last been there and went to Lulu's hut. The hut, as it turned out, had also grown. They had extended out into the forest and there were now several rooms. They went into the lounge room and all sat down.

"Right" Said Lulu seriously. "Tell us the _real_ reason you're here."

* * *

AN: Please review? Please?... Maybe?


End file.
